The Key to Their Hearts
by Chocolate Frogger
Summary: Harry and Ginny sat together against their favorite willow. After afew moments of peacefulness Harry decided he should break the news. “I have to tell you something, and I have a feeling you're not going to like it...
1. Prolouge

The Key to Their Hearts

Prologue

All of his family was dead. Harry Potter knew what he had to do; he had to kill Voldermort. But in order to do what he was destined to do, he had to let his true love go.

Harry and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand along the side of the lake. They stopped when they made it to their favorite spot on the castle grounds. It was a secret place just inside the trees of the forest. They sat down next to each other leaning against their favorite willow and looking out upon the beautiful scenery. Harry gently leaned down and kissed Ginny upon her head. He could smell the sweet aroma of vanilla and cinnamon.

After a few long and peaceful moments Harry decided he should break the news to Ginny.

"I have to tell you something, and I have a feeling that you are not going to like it."

Ginny leaned up off of Harry's chest and looked into his eyes. Ginny looked so beautiful. Her hazel eyes sparkled as her long red hair floated with the wind.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I can't stay with you Ginny. I can't be with you."

"What do you mean, are you not coming back to Hogwarts next year? Because if that's the case…"

Before Ginny could finish the sentence, Harry put his finger up to her lips.

"It's not that, well I don't know if I am coming back next year or not, but that's not the point… Ginny, what I am trying to say is that I can't be your boyfriend anymore."

Ginny was speechless, she didn't know what to say. "What… Why…"

Ginny's eyes quickly filled with tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"I can't keep going on like this knowing that we could never be together until I… until I… until I fulfill the prophesy that was laid out for me."

Ginny knew this was coming. She just didn't want to realize it. Harry was now also crying. He turned his head away from Ginny. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. Ginny put her hand on the tip of Harry's chin and turned his head to look into those beautiful emerald eyes of his.

"Harry…I love you. I love you with all of my heart and I know that it's dangerous, us being together. But if I have to give you up for now, I guess I'll just have to live through it. It will be hard, but to give you up now and get you back later is better then not getting to be with you at all. I love you Harry James Potter and nothing will change that."

Harry's eyes were now streaming with tears. He couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Ginny and pulled her close to him. He hugged her with so much passion, no words could describe what they were feeling.

"I love you Ginny." Harry whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Harry."

After a long while, Harry lifted his head and looked into Ginny's eyes once again. He leaned over and gave Ginny one last kiss. Harry put his hand under his chin and around her neck and gave her a most passionate kiss that was filled with streaming emotions that neither of them could handle. They pulled away from each other and leaned back up against their tree. The tree they had carved their initials in with a heart around it saying H.P. + G.W. Forever. Their tree that would always be theirs; the tree that held their love for each other. They sat holding one another against the tree until the sun went down.

In the morning they would return to London. Ginny would return to her family in the Burrow and Harry would go back to Number Four Privet Drive for one last summer.

When the sun was almost completely gone, they both decided it was time to return to the castle. They gave each other one last peck on the lips and walked back to Gryfendor Tower.

Ginny spent that night crying her eyes out, not knowing if her love would ever come back to her to be together. Harry sat in his bed more depressed then he had been. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had already lost four people to Voldermort and he knew he couldn't bear to loose his one true love to him also. He wouldn't let that happen.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It would really be a big help if you all could possible review. I would appreciate it a ton. Thanks for reading!


	2. The End of a Very Long Summer

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything. So please don't sue. It will just be another pain in the ass I really don't need to deal with right now. THANKS!

Chapter One- The End of a Very Long Summer

It was a normal day on Privet drive. The sun was out, the children were playing, and business was running along smoothly. But in the Dursley house there was a shadow of gloom. It was the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday. Harry sat up in his room feeling more depressed then ever. Yes, he was excited about being able to leave the Dursley's for good, but he was also sad about Ginny. That was all he could think about all summer.

Harry was looking out his window daydreaming when he heard a sudden pop. He turned around to find Ron standing in the middle of his bedroom.

"Hey mate, how have you been?"

Harry was filled with excitement; he couldn't contain himself. Before you knew it, he was up hugging Ron. He hadn't seen his friend in weeks.

"Geez what have they done to you?"

"Sorry mate, I haven't seen you in weeks. I haven't seen anyone in weeks. Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I've just been so busy, with the wedding and all."

Ron's brother Bill had gotten married over the summer. Harry was invited, but declined the invitation. He knew he couldn't handle seeing Ginny, but used the simple excuse that his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let him go.

"It's to bad that you couldn't come, it was great. The best part was when they finally left. The house has been so nice since then."

"Well that's great. So how is everything been? I've been so out of touch with the wizarding world and everyone for a while now."

"Everything's great. Hernione's staying with us for the rest of the summer. Mum and Dad have been trying to make the best of things. Fred and George's business seems to be booming. And Ginny, well…"

"Well what? Has something happened?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"No, nothing happened, she's just been in this mood all summer. It's like she's really depressed, but is covering it up with anger. To tell you the truth mate, she's miserable."

"Well great, that's just what I need to hear. Thanks, you've made me feel a whole lot better. I have to see her tomorrow ya know."

With feeling even more depressed than ever now, Ron decided that it was safer to change the subject and get off the topic of Ginny.

"So mate, you need any help packing. Won't it be great to get out of this prison?"

"Oh, I know, but that's alright I'm almost done, I just want to get the hell out of here." Harry said looking around the room. The walls were now bare and all that was left to pack up was what was on his desk. On top of the pile there was the photo album that Hagrid gave him after first year. It was open to a page where there was a picture of him and Ginny relaxing next to their tree at Hogwarts. Harry missed Ginny tremendously, but couldn't bear to put her into danger.

"Well mate, gotta run, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you."

"Alright mate, I'll see ya."

And with a small pop, Ron was gone and Harry went back to his chair and looked at the photo album on his desk.

The next morning came and Harry felt a little better knowing that he would soon be rid of his retched family. He finished up packing the last of his things and lugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs. He came to a halt when he was surprised to find a letter waiting for him. It was from the Ministry of magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have become of legal wizarding age. You may now use your powers freely and apparate as soon as you have passed your test. We hope you use your magic wisely. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_The Department of Wizard Legalization_

Harry suddenly heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Ron standing before him and behind him was a car.

"Hey Ron, what's with the car?"

"Well my dad thought it would be safer to have someone drive you to the Burrow then for me to take you, ya know with everything that's been going on and all."

Harry nodded and opened the door wider to let Ron in.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Just give me a couple of minutes, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

With that, Harry turned and walked into the kitchen followed closely by Ron.

"Boy, what in the hell is he doing here?" Uncle Vernon shouted pointing his fat stubby finger at Ron.

"Oh, do shut up." Ron replied

"How dare you speak to me that way. This is my …" But before Uncle Vernon could finish, with a flick of Ron's wand, his voice was gone.

Dudley, not realizing anything that was going on, was glued to the T.V. Harry saw this as an easy way to get back at his cousin. So, Harry pulled out his wand and with the flick of his wrist a pigtail started to grow out of Dudley's butt. Dudley was now running around yelling and with another flick of his wrist he had a snout, two ears, and was now even squealing like a pig. Harry and Ron could do nothing but laugh as Aunt Petunia was running around not knowing what to do.

"Now, that serves you right. We'll be off now, have a nice day!"

Pleased with themselves, Ron and Harry turned and walked out the door. They got into the car and left for the Burrow. The ride wasn't that long. When they finally reached the house Harry looked at the home as his sanctuary. This was the closest to home that he was ever going to get.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. I know, not so good, but it gets better, I promise. Please REVIEW! Loves!


	3. A Happy Birthday

Chapter Two- A Happy Birthday

Up in her room, Ginny was just waking up. She knew today was going to be just as miserable as the day before, but what she didn't know was that her love was going to show up at her doorstep. Ginny sat up in bed realizing Hermione was already dressed.

"Well hello sleepy head. And how did you sleep?"

"The same as always, horrible. Why are you so chipper this morning?" Ginny asked

"Oh, it just feels like a good day. I'm going downstairs for some breakfast. Cheer up, I have a feeling you are going to feel better in a bit." Hermione turned and headed for the door, but before she left she turned back to face Ginny.

"Oh, by the way, you may want to look out outside." Then tuned and left the room.

_Look outside for what? _Ginny thought.

So out of curiosity Ginny dragged herself out of bed and went to the window. To her surprise she found something she did not expect. It was Harry standing with Ron in her yard.

_Oh my gosh, how could they have not told me? _

Ginny quickly put on her cutest dress and went to the mirror to fix herself up. Her love had come back to her and she couldn't wait to go down and talk to him.

Harry and Ron walked into the Weasley's Kitchen and were welcomed by the scent of freshly baked muffins, bacon, and eggs. Mrs. Weasley walked in and went straight to Harry and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Harry dear. It's so good to see you, I hope that retched family of yours didn't permanently scar you."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Harry said grasping for some air.

"Well you must be hungry dear, sit, sit."

But before he could sit down Hermione came trouncing down the stairs.

"Harry, it's good to see you. Happy Birthday." Hermione said as she embraced him with a hug.

"Thanks, um… Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I stepped outside for a moment. I…a, need some fresh air."

Harry didn't need any fresh air, but it was the only thing he could think of to avoid Ginny. He knew if he saw her he would break down and he couldn't do that in front of everyone.

"Of course dear, take a muffin." Mrs. Weasley said as she held out the plate.

Harry picked up the muffin and walked out the door.

Ginny was finally finished making herself pretty and started running down the stairs then slowed down toward the bottom trying not to attract attention. She was so excited that Harry had come, but inside she also felt angry. She was pissed, not at him, but at everything that has happened. It was all You-Know-Who's fault she couldn't be with him and it was his fault she felt like this.

When she came into the living room there was no Harry in sight. She walked into the kitchen and still no Harry.

_Was it something I dreamed? No it couldn't have been, Hermione saw him. _She thought to herself. So she decided to be calm and act as normal as possible.

"Morning Mum. Who's here? I thought I heard someone else talking."

"Good morning dear. Harry's here, he just walked outside. Now come, have some breakfast."

Ginny felt her heart leap when she herd his name.

"Um…no I think I'll just have some toast, thanks."

So Ginny grabbed a piece of toast and walked back into the living room and then out the front door.

Harry was sitting out by the Weasley's pod. He was trying to think of what his next move would be, then out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny walking towards him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a plan. There was no choice; he had to face her.

_Okay Ginny, time to play it cool. Don't get over emotional. Just be casual. _Ginny thought to herself

"Hi Harry."

"Oh, hi Ginny." _Okay Harry, time to play it cool. Remember, you're just friends._

"Is it okay if I sit down?" Ginny asked

"Um…sure."

_Okay Ginny, good, nice entrance. Now all you have to do is strike up a conversation._

_Now what am I going to do, she's sitting right next to me. She's so pretty. I miss her so much._ Harry thought

Then after a few more long awkward moments they both say at the same time, "So how was your summer." They both giggled. You could see their faces light up.

_Okay Ginny just answer the question, remember, no emotional crap._

"Oh, it was fine." Ginny said trying to stay calm. "But I missed you."

_Smooth Ginny, way to blow it._

"Ya, I missed you too." _This is so hard, what now?_ Harry thought

"I want to be with you Harry. I miss you. It's been so hard without you." _Don't start crying, whatever you do, don't start crying._

But Ginny started crying. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't contain herself any longer.

Oh great, now what do I do? I want her so bad…No, Harry snap out of it. Do the right thing. Be strong.

"No Ginny, we can't. I can't put you in danger. I can't loose you too." Harry said as he started to cry.

Good Harry. Way to stay strong.

"I love you Harry and nothing will change that. Yes, I know it's dangerous, but I've done a lot of thinking over the summer and… well, I don't care."

"But we made an agreement. We told each other we wouldn't be together until after the war."

"Well things change. If I know you well enough, I know that you are hurting just as much as me. I can't live without you Harry. This summer was absolutely dreadful without you and I don't want another summer like that."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't say anything. _Come on Harry say something._ But before he had time to react, Ginny pulled him close to her and kissed him. Harry couldn't resist; he gave in. He put his hands under her chin and around her neck and kissed her back. It was a long romantic kiss full of emotion that was held in their hearts throughout summer. They pulled away from each other and sat looking at one another for a moment, awestruck of what had just happened.

"So does this mean what I hope this means." Ginny finally asked.

"Um…ya, I think it does. But I don't think we should tell anyone."

"Good idea. It should just be between us."

Then Harry reached over and pulled Ginny close to him. They kissed for a few moments then Ginny pushed him away.

"By the way Harry, Happy Birthday."

They smiled at each other then kissed again.

A/N: Thank you for those of you who have reviewed. It helps a lot. And those of you how just read, thanks also. Hope you liked this chapter. Please PLEASE review, i love to hear what you all think! LOVES!


	4. Secrets

Chapter Three- Secrets

Harry and Ginny sat together in the garden for a little while longer then decidied to go inside before anyone became suspicious. They walked in from the back door and entered the kitchen.

"You guys were out there for awhile. Steal all the fresh air?" Ron asked eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Oh, do shut up Ron. Obviously they went outside to get away from you." Hermione shot back at him. Ron shot her a dirty look then went back to eating.

Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other at the table. Harry grabbed some pumpkin juice and another muffin from the platters sitting in front of him. Hermione and Ron were bickering over something as usual and the love of his life was by his side. Everything was perfect. For the first time this summer Harry was happy.

He had begun to eat when he felt something on his leg. Ginny had reached over and laid her hand on him. Harry, slightly surprised at what she had done, reached down and held it. They were together again and it was perfect. Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes and knew he was home. Someone yelling suddenly startled Harry and Ginny out of their gaze. Ron and Hermione's little conversation turned into a cat and dogfight.

"Ron you are the most self centered person I know, not everything has to be about you." And with that Hermione slammed down her feet and ran upstairs into Ginny's room.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry asked as he looked over at Ron.

"I don't know, we were talking and all the sudden she started screaming at me."

"Well it had to be something. What did you say to her?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, we were talking about school, then what we needed at Diagon Alley, and then…"

"Well what ever you said you really pissed her off this time." Harry said.

"Ron you are such a numbskull. I better go talk to her." Ginny said as she started to get up from the table.

"No, I'll do it. I really screwed up this time didn't I?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Harry and Ginny replied.

So Ron got up and started up the stairs. He came to the top then knocked on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Go away!" Hermione yelled from inside.

"It's Ron, I just wanna talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Hermione yelled.

"Please Hermione, I'm sorry for what happened. Please I just want to talk."

It was quiet for a few seconds and then Ron heard the knob jiggle and the door cracked open. Ron entered and found Hermione crouched in the corner of her bed against the wall.

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'm sorry."

"That's the problem isn't it? You don't know what you did."

Ron came over to the bed and sat down at the end, then looked over at Hermione with an apologetic face. She couldn't resist and slowly came out of the corner and sat next to Ron.

"I'm not completely mad at you. You just irritate me sometimes." Hermione said looking at the floor.

"Well I'm sorry for that too. I'm just an idiot sometimes, you know that."

There was complete silence for a few short moments, and then Hermione grabbed the side of Ron's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Ron was shocked, but happy. So he gave in. The kiss we never thought would happen did. It only took six long years, but Hermione and Ron finally kissed.

Downstairs, Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk after they finished eating. They went and sat under the tree next to the pond. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the both of them so they couldn't be seen and sat together for a while holding each other.

"So does this mean you're coming back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know it's too dangerous. I can't put everyone in danger, it's too risky."

"But wouldn't it be more dangerous for you to not go back. At least at Hogwarts you would have other wizards there to fight with you." Ginny said trying to convince Harry to stay.

"Well that is true. But I still don't like the idea of going back, it's too risky."

"But Harry, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please Harry, just give it a chance." Ginny begged.

"Okay, how about I'll go back to Hogwarts, but if something happens, I'm going to leave. Okay?"

Ginny was happy. She wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed. Harry leaned down and gently kissed Ginny on the head. Ginny leaned up and kissed him back. They spent the rest of the morning under the tree wrapped in each other's arms.

After a while they decided to go inside. Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs laughing. Now this struck Harry and Ginny as a very odd thing. Ron saw Harry and Ginny standing together by the door.

"What were you two doing out there?" Ron asked very suspiciously.

"Nothing, what were you two doing up there?" Ginny shot back as her and Harry eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Ron said, stuttering a little bit.

There were no more questions asked. Their secrets were safe, for now.

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. But I hope you liked it! Remember to review! LOVES!


	5. The Beginning of a Very Long Year

Chapter Four- The Beginning of a Very Long Year

The next week was sort of a blur for the four of them. They were all busy preparing for the next school year and dealing with their relationships. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione were together. The news wasn't as shocking as they thought it would be to everyone. But Harry and Ginny somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret. They made it to be as if they were just friends, but everyone questioned their "friendship".

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their usual spot in the Weasley's garden going about their business as usual when Ginny pushed Harry away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You do realizing we're leaving for school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So how are we going to keep our relationship a secret there? You know someone will see us together and it will spread like wild fire. We really don't need that kind of publicity."

"Well then we'll have to be especially careful won't we?" Harry leaned into Ginny hoping she would drop the subject and go back to what they were doing. But it didn't work.

_I guess I should let her talk; otherwise we'll get nowhere._ Harry thought.

"When has 'being careful' ever worked for you? Let's count the times shall we?"

_Oh here we go again._

"There was the time you rescued me from the chamber. No that only took an hour to get around school. Then there was the time you, Ron, and Hermione went to the Shrieking Shack and found Sirius, wait, Snape found you that time and ended up saving you from Lupin when he changed into a werewolf. The there was the time…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Then I guess we'll have to come up with a plan."

Harry sat up against the tree trying to think of a plan. Ginny looked over at him and began to think also, but not about a plan.

Wow, he's cute when he's irritated. I wonder what he's thinking .His eyes are so pretty. Wait, am I suppose to be thinking of a plan too?

"Okay, this is what we'll do." Harry said.

"Tomorrow, we'll play our 'just friends' bit. Convince everyone that we aren't together. Then we'll find a place to be together in secret."

Ginny looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"I know it's not a brilliant, master plan, but give me sometime to work out the details okay?"

"Alright workout those details, but what can I do to help you with those fine details of yours?"

"Well…" Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a soft, sweet kiss, which turned very passionate, very quickly.

Ginny fell back and was now trapped between the dew wet grass and Harry's warm body. Harry began kissing her all over. He kissed her sweet tender lips, then went to her soft warm cheeks down to her tender neck and ended up at the part of her chest that was visible from her v-neck. Then very softly he made his way back up to her lips.

Ginny's hands ran over the top of the soft blades of grass taking in everything that was going on. She was accepting Harry, as he was to her. She reached and ran her fingers through his hair and looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. She knew this was right; he made her complete. She couldn't resist any part of him. She arched her back and pushed up against him. Harry ran his hand up and down the side of her body. From her neck all the way down to the tip of her toes then back again. They were both breathing heavily. Their chests moved together as they kissed each other.

They were engulfed in each other when they heard a faint noise in the distance.

"Ginny dear." It was Mrs. Weasley calling from the back porch. "Ginny where are you?"

Harry and Ginny were stopped tin their tracks. They quickly shot up from the ground and started fixing their clothes. Ginny started to run off toward her mother then turned and gave Harry one last kiss, then started for the house. Harry stayed behind to avoid any confrontation.

"I'm right here mum." Ginny yelled as she came out of the trees and ran toward the house.

"Where have you been darling? I've been looking all over for you."

"I was just taking a quick walk before dinner. What's up?" Ginny asked trying to catch her breath.

"Well I need your help for dinner. Are those leaves in your hair?"

_Oh crap. What is she thinking? Okay, lead her off; don't go telling her you were off snogging Harry. _Ginny thought to herself.

"Oh, I must have walked through something."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a curious look then continued, "Well come along dear."

Ginny glanced back at Harry and gave him a wink.

Upstairs Ron and Hermione were doing a little thinking of their own. They were sprawled over each other on Ron's bed, kissing pretty heavily. They finally came up to breathe and were in each other's arms. Then Hermione decided she wanted to talk.

"So Ron, what are we going to do about this during school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are we going to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Why would we do that? You know I'll slip up and it will be rumored all over school that we had a 'secret love affair'."

"You're right, being as thick headed as you are you'll probably slip up, besides we don't need any rumors going around about us especially since we ended up being Head Boy and Girl. How did that happen anyway?"

"I have no idea. But there are enough things that will be going on this year without a rumor going around about us. I mean look at Harry, this is going to be one hell of a year for him."

"Do you think he's don't the right thing, by going back I mean." Hermione asked.

"I think so, I mean this way we can at least keep an eye on him."

"I hope you're right and what about him and Ginny with their 'friendship'. I don't know what to think of it."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen." Ron stated.

At that moment Ginny pounded on the door.

"Alright you two love birds, it's time for dinner, so you better take these privacy charms off your door and get down there before I tell mum what you're really doing up here."

Ron and Hermione got up, straightened themselves, took the charms off the door and went downstairs.

The next day a car from the ministry came to take them King's Cross. They entered Platform 9 ¾ and found a scene that was filled with Aurors, including members of the order. They were quickly shuttled onto the train for their safety and tried to find and empty compartment. On the way down the corridor they saw Remus Lupin.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the school has asked me and some of the others from the order to help with security. But what seems really odd that there hasn't been an attack or anything yet. Not, that that's bad or anything, I just mean that we were totally prepared for something to happen, but nothing has." The professor said in a cautious tone of voice.

"Well, you should find a compartment, we'll be leaving soon."

The four of them said their goodbyes and went off in search of an empty compartment. They luckily found one with Luna and Neville. The ride to the castle was quiet and Harry and Ginny's plan had worked. No one asked about their relationship. Mainly because everyone was afraid to bring it up because it may cause sensitive memories to come streaming back and no one really wanted that to happen.

The train had finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. It was deserted. Everyone was welcomed by even more Aurors and was told to stay close on the way up to the castle. Harry knew that something was up. The castle looked so quiet, quieter than any of the students had ever seen it. Ginny knew that there was something up too. She stayed close to Harry but still far enough to throw of any suspicion.

When they got up to the castle everyone filled the Great Hall and the first years were sorted into their houses. When Harry looked around the Great Hall he saw that the four long tables seemed incredibly bare. Because of the war, many students did not return for the new school year.

As soon as everyone was seated Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress of the school, made the usual beginning of term speech.

"Welcome Back to Hogwarts everyone. This year is going to be a bit different from for the years before. There is now extra security placed around the school for your protection. There will be no students outside the castle after dark and all students must be in their common rooms by 8:00. And a reminder to all students that the forest outside the castle is forbidden to all. Now that's settled, I would like to introduce a teacher that has returned to the school to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin has returned to our great school. He will also be taking my place as Head of Gryffindor House."

There was a very weak applause coming from the students. The loudest was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They started to clap very loud and gave him the applause he deserved.

"I hope all of you welcome him back with open arms." McGonagall continued.

"Also would like to point out that Professor Slughorn will be taking over as head of Slytherin House."

There was a huge applause coming from the Slytherin table, which seemed to be missing a lot of people including Malfoy, Crabe, and Goyle.

"Now with that, we shall eat."

A huge feast appeared on the table. Everyone ate and then went off to bed. Ron and Hermione being head boy and girl wrangled up the first years and did their duties. Everyone knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day and they all needed their rest.


	6. Relationships

Chapter Five - Relationships

The next morning was busy as ever. Students were busy deciding on schedules, getting ready for classes and somehow still had to fit in breakfast. Harry and Ginny hadn't seen each other until lunchtime that day. They both had busy schedules with classes and quiddich they were both swamped. Harry was the captain and still needed to have tryouts to replace the people who didn't come back to school.

They ate lunch together with a little small talk and then it was over. Harry had to make it to his next class, as did Ginny. Harry said goodbye to Ginny and started to stand up from the bench. But before he fully stood up, he reached under the table and slipped a note into Ginny's hand. He got up then walked out of the hall. Ginny looked at her hands and was curious. She hadn't expected a note.

She opened the piece of parchment to expect a long beautiful love letter, but who was she kidding. What guy would actually do that? Harry's sweet and all, but…no. She opened it and it simply read:

" _Meet me at our tree after your last class."_

Ginny's heart leaped when she saw this. She hadn't been alone with Harry since before they left for school. So to please her love Ginny went to their tree, the tree that held so many memories, the tree that held their love for each other. When she arrived, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Well maybe he's just late. No he doesn't have a last class. Where is he? Ginny asked herself. 

So she did the only thing she could think of. She called out his name in hope of an answer.

"Harry! Where are you?"

Then out of nowhere Harry appeared behind her. She almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't expect him to pop out of nowhere like that.

"Geez Harry, scare the shit out of me why don't you?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it was you."

Ginny looked up at him. Harry caressed her cheek with his thumb, and then pulled her close. Ginny rubbed her hand over the back of Harry's neck making the tiny hairs stand up. Ginny pulled him down to her and planted a kiss on his lips. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and danced with it. They held for a few moments then pulled away from each other and Ginny noticed his breathing is just as labored as hers.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Ginny said.

Harry pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Oh, I think I do."

He gently kissed the side of her face then returned the favor with all of the passion and emotion that had been building up inside of him. Still lip locked, Ginny stepped back and leaned up against the tree. She slowly started to slide down the tree, while Harry went along with her. They were down on the ground and Harry started to kiss her very fiercely down her neck and on her collarbone. Ginny slipped off Harry's jumper and held him close. He did the same to her and started to unbutton her blouse.

Ginny pulled him closer to her and laid down on the ground pulling Harry with her. Ginny whimpered as Harry slowly moved his hands up her torso pulling at her skin. He wanted to consume her. He wanted to be hers for now and forever.

Ginny gently ran her fingers under his shirt and lifted it over his head. She arched her back as Harry ran his hand up and down her visible flesh. She pushed against his hard body and felt the pressure that was building up inside them both. Harry moved down to her navel and gently glided his tongue around it, kissing her all over. Ginny combed her hands through his deep brown hair and gripped it, as her feelings get stronger.

_I want him so bad. _Ginny thought to herself. _I love him so much._

But it was too much to handle. Her emotions were running wild all through her body along with her teenage hormones. She had never let it go this far. She knew there was something wrong. She started to panic.

She was pacing herself, trying to still her heart rate. "Harry." She whimpered trying to get his attention. But it was no use. Harry's hormones were controlling him now.

"Harry Please." Ginny asked. He was moving up her body going back to her mouth. He kissed her once more, pressing his lips on hers, tonguing her mouth, tasting her sweet lips.

_I can't do this. _Ginny repeated over and over in her mind, _I can't do this._

Since she couldn't get Harry's attention she did the only thing she could think of. Ginny pushed him away breaking the connection between them and slipped out from under his body. This quickly got Harry's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Harry, I love you, but I can't do this. Not here, not now…not like this."

"What?' Harry asked as he was still dazed by what had happened.

"I can't do this. I just can't…" Ginny turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him.

Her shirt hanging off her shoulders and she was looking at the ground. Harry stood up and went over to her. He lifted her chin to look into her beautiful hazel eyes that were now streaming with tears. He wiped them away as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Ginny, why didn't you just tell me? I love you Ginny and I'll wait for you as long as I need to. I don't read minds you know. Well at least not yet. Just be honest with me."

Ginny was still crying; she couldn't control it.

"Please don't cry. I love you and if we want this relationship to work we have to be honest with each other. Alright?"

Ginny looked into his ravishing emerald eyes and knew he was serious. He would wait for her and she knew it. She nodded her head then wrapped her arms around him. Harry gently kissed the top of her head then held her for a few moments.

"It's getting dark. We should go in before anyone realizes we're gone. Are you okay?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They put their shirts back on, brushed themselves off, and made themselves presentable.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am, I just feel that…"

But before she could finish, Harry put his finger up to her lips to quiet her.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's good. I understand, next time just be honest with me, 'kay?"

Ginny hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss then started back for the castle.

The two of them walked into the Great Hall for dinner and found Ron and Hermione waiting for them. They went over and sat across from them.

"Where've you two been?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we were just taking a walk before dinner." Harry replied. Ron and Hermione looked at the two of them suspiciously. "What, all we did was talk okay? Geez, just because Ginny and I aren't together doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"For some strange reason, Ron and I don't believe you guys are 'just friends'." Hermione said using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Okay, whatever you say, we're just friends. Okay? Now can we please get off the subject of me and Harry and talk about something other than our personal lives, please." Ginny asked trying to lead them off.

"Okay fine. Hey Harry, do you have any ideas about replacements for the team?" Ron asked.

That simple question lead into an in-depth discussion about quiddich, the team, and replacements. After a while Ginny got tired about fighting who was a better candidate for chaser and left the table. Hermione followed her. They walked together up to the tower and went into the common room. The room was deserted they were the only two there. Hermione found this a perfect time to talk to Ginny.

"So Ginny, what's really going on between you and Harry?"

" Hermione please. Nothing is going on between us, okay. We're just friends, that's all."

"Come on Ginny, I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. There is defiantly some chemistry going on there. I'm your best friend, just tell me what's going on."

Ginny was starting to get irritated at all this talk about her and Harry. She wasn't going to give up their secret, not even to her best friend. But she knew that Hermione wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted and that was an answer. Ginny gave a long sigh and sat down on the couch. Hermione followed hoping Ginny would spill the beans.

"Okay, here's the deal, we are just friends, that's all. We are not together, nor will be together anytime soon."

"But you guys were so close last year, and you were miserable over the summer then when he came back you were so happy. I don't get it; you guys were made for each other. Now you guys seem so close."

"I know, but we're just friends. We broke up because it wasn't the right time for us to be together, and it still isn't. I still have feelings for him, strong feelings, and I'm sure he still has feelings about me. It just isn't the right time."

"Do you think you guys will ever get back together?"

"I'm sure someday we will, just not now."

"I hope so. You guys were so good together. You were the cutest couple in school, everyone knew it."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. They were the cutest couple in school and she knew it. But in all of her happy feelings she couldn't help but feel guilty. Ginny had just lied to her best friend. She was with Harry and they are back together. She had a case of the guilty conscious. But whatever she did she knew she had to keep it a secret. She made a promise to Harry and she could not and would not break that promise. She knew if she did it could jeopardize everything. So, Ginny went along with what she had said and didn't let her secret out.


	7. All Good Things Come to an End

Chapter Six – All Good Things Come to an End

A few weeks had past and things had slowly started to detain. The beginning of the year rush had died off and things where starting to get pretty calm around the castle. Harry and Ginny had found a way to get together every couple of days whether they hid outside or skipped a meal and hung out in the empty common room. Somehow they did it.

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was asleep up in the tower. She had happened to be having a pretty good dream when Hermione came storming into the room. She saw Ginny was still asleep and went over to wake her up.

"Ginny. Ginny wake up!" Hermione said shaking Ginny's shoulder.

"Err… what?" Ginny asked violently.

"Ginny it's almost ten o'clock. What are you still doing in bed?"

"Well I was having a pretty good dream until you came in."

"What is up with you? We started to get worried, you never sleep this late."

Ginny sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:55. She had never slept past nine, not even during the summer.

"Man, I guess sleep finally caught up with me. Sorry, it's just been a really crazy week."

"Yeah, well you better hurry up and get dressed. You have quittich practice in twenty minutes!"

_Oh crap what the bloody hell was I thinking? Oh that's right, I was thinking about Harry. Man how thick can I get? _Ginny thought as she quickly shot up and started throwing on her uniform.

Ten minutes later, Ginny ran down to the quittich pitch and found Harry along with Ron. No one else was there.

_Oh good, I'm not late._

"Sorry guys, I guess I overslept a bit." Ginny said as she walked up to them.

"That's okay; no one else has shown up next, so technically that means you're not late." Ron said sort of sarcastically.

"Well thanks for the grammar lesson Ron. I never knew you could speak proper English, can you read too?" Ginny shot back at him. Ron gave her a dirty look turned away.

A few minutes later everyone arrived and they started practice. It went pretty well for having three new players. As soon as they finished up, Harry asked Ginny to stay back as the others left.

"Yes, O'captain my captain? You asked to have a word with me." Ginny said sarcastically as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He pulled her close and kissed her. He picked her up then swung her around. Eventually Harry got dizzy and lost his balanced. They fell onto the grass then started laughing. Ginny rolled over on top of him up and started kissing him up and down his neck. After a few moments and a couple of hickies Ginny sat up and sat atop Harry's stomach.

"You know, I'm really starting to get sick of this whole 'secret' relationship thing." Ginny used her finger quotations.

"Yeah I know, but you've got to admit the whole sneaking around, not knowing if you're going to get caught thing is a total adrenaline rush. And, it's sexy."

Ginny just laughed. She lay down on top of Harry with her head on his chest, just resting. It seemed to be pretty satisfying to the both of them.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too." Harry replied as her caressed the top of Ginny's head.

After about a half an hour of relaxing with each other they started back toward the castle. As they walked it started to become very dark. It was only noon, but dark, stormy clouds started to roll in over the castle. Harry knew what was going on. He and Ginny rushed into the castle as Aurors came running out. This was it. The moment Harry had new it was coming since the beginning of term. There was going to be an attack and it wasn't going to be some girl fight either. He ran up to Gryffendor Tower pulling Ginny along with him. He burst into his room and threw what he could into a bag, including his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He changed his clothes and let Hedwig out of her cage.

"Harry what are you dong?" Ginny asked as she stood there watching him.

"I knew it wasn't safe for me to be here. Ginny," he said trying to stay calmed and focused, "I can't stay with you. I have to leave."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You can't go. Harry, please," Ginny begged pulling on Harry's arm, stopping him from what he was doing, "I don't want you to leave. Please!"

Harry stopped and went over to look into her eyes. She looked worried and scared at the same time.

"Ginny, it's not safe for me to be here. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Ginny my love you need to listen to me very carefully. I need you to stay here at school, okay? I need you to be unharmed when I come back. I'm going to leave, but I WILL return. I love you Ginny, I just want you to be safe."

"But I want to stay with you Harry. I can't handle you leaving again, PLEASE Harry, don't go."

"Ginny I have to, I can't risk loosing you. Please stay here, for me."

Ginny couldn't speak this time. All she could do is nod. Harry pulled her close and held on to her.

"I love you. Please be here when I come back. I'm going to send Hedwig when it's safe, okay?"

There was a boom from outside and Harry went to the window. The grounds were covered in Death Eaters and people fighting. Harry grabbed his wand and shot down a couple of them. He quickly grabbed his bag and threw it on his back then when over to his dresser. He was scavenging through his sock drawer to find a box. He then went straight over to Ginny.

"This is for you." Harry said opening the box to show a beautiful ruby necklace. "It was my mother's. I was going to give this to you at Christmas, but I think it's better if you have it now, as long as you where this I'll always be with you." Ginny looked at it awestruck.

"We are magically connected through it. I have a ring. When something fatal happens to either of us, it will tell you. You can feel it. And it only works through me and my one true love. As long as you where this, I'll be with you."

Ginny started crying but she still couldn't make any words come out of her. Harry slid the necklace on her then gave her one last kiss. He ran out the door and down the stairs, leaving Ginny alone in the empty room. She went over to the window and saw Harry fly away as he shot down another couple of Death Eaters.

Eventually all the Death Eaters were defeated for now, but Harry was gone. Ginny sat on his bed gripping his pillow, crying her eyes out. Her love had left her and she didn't know whether he would come back or not. Ron and Hermione soon came storming into the room screaming for Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked up at them when they entered. Her eyes told them the whole story. Hermione quickly went over to comfort her while Ron went to the window, searching for any clues to where he might have gone. Hermione asked what happened but Ginny couldn't say anything. She was still all chocked up. Hermione knew she was hurting so she didn't push it.

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was Harry. She sat in the window seat and fittled with the necklace Harry gave her most of the night. She knew he was out there alone, but all she hoped was that he was safe. Ginny finally went to bed around three in the morning and slept until the sun came up and shinned on her face. She rolled over and heard someone come in. Hermione sat at the edge of Ginny's bed and looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, but Ginny said nothing.

"Well I just thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some breakfast." Hermione placed the tray of pumpkin juice and muffins on her nightstand.

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk or anything." Hermione gave a nod then walked out.

Ginny looked over at the clock and saw it was past ten, but she had no intention of getting up.

"So what did she say?" Ron asked as Hermione came down the stairs.

"She wouldn't talk. I think it hurts too much."

"You know we're going to have to tell Lupin and McGonagall."

"I know we should probably do it before things get any worst. I still can't believe he just took off like that."

"I know." Ron pulled Hermione close and kissed her on the forehead then held her for a few moments before they left to find Lupin.

The two of them walked out the portrait hole and went to his office. They knocked on the door then heard a voice say, "Enter". They walked in to find Lupin sitting at his desk, reading the paper.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what can I do for the two of you?"

"Well we have something to tell you." Hermione said, and then looked over to Ron.

"Well you see Professor…" Ron hesitated.

"Yes Ron?"

"Well…Harry left last night."

It took a few seconds to get to him, but Lupin got the picture.

"What…When?"

"After the attack we went to go look for him and Ginny because we hadn't seen them. But when we got to his room all we found was Ginny and she was crying. We knew what had happened."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Ginny know where he went?"

"We're really sorry about that, but we couldn't get anything out of Ginny, and we still can't. She won't talk to anyone."

"We need to tell Professor McGonagall. We need to know where Harry went. We need Ginny to talk."

The three of them went up to McGonagall's office and told her the story. She decided to take matters into her own hands. They needed to know where Harry went and why. So they all went back up to Gryffendor Tower and the two ladies went up to Ginny's room. They walked in and found Ginny exactly where Hermione had left her, lying in bed with her blankets pulled up to her chin, but she wasn't sleeping.

She saw them come in and rolled over and faced the window. Professor McGonagall went over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Ginny, we need to know what happened. Where's Harry?" Ginny didn't respond, instead, she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Ginny." Hermione said walking over to her and kneeled next to the bed. "We to know, he could be hurt or something. I know you're probably hurting, but please tell us."

"He's not hurt." Ginny said, surprising them all.

Hermione pulled down the covers from over her head. "What?"

"He's not hurt." Ginny answered as she was starting to tear up again.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay." Ginny snapped back at her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Well can you at least tell us what happened? Please?"

Ginny sat up in her bed and told them what happened, leaving out the part about the necklace.

"He said he didn't want anyone else to get hurt on his account of being here."

"I see." Professor McGonagall replied. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"No, he said he would send an owl when it was safe."

"I think we're going to have to make some changes around here." McGonagall muttered under her breath.

"If you don't mind, can I go back to bed now? I really want to be alone."

"Alright, but if you're up to it, I would like to see you at diner. Okay? I'm going to go; I'll see you both later." And she walked out.

Hermione left also then Ginny went back under the covers and fittled with her necklace.


	8. A Peaceful Relaxation

Chapter Seven – A Peaceful Relaxation

It soon became pretty dark. Ginny was still lying in bed where she had been all day. She was still upset about Harry but realized she should at least get up and do something. Harry wouldn't want her lying in bed all day; he wouldn't want her crying over him. So Ginny soon got up and threw on some clothes and fixed herself up then went down to dinner as Professor McGonagall asked her to do.

She went downstairs and saw people filing into the Great Hall. She followed and went over to the Gryffendor table. She found Ron and Hermione and sat down across from them, once Ron and Hermione realized that Ginny was sitting in front of them both of their jaws dropped, literally. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ginny was up out of bed, dressed, and out in public. But before they could say anything Professor McGonagall interrupted them with the tap of her glass.

"Attention students, Attention. I would like to make an announcement." It took a few seconds but the room finally became dead silent.

"Thank you, now as you know, in light of recent events we are going to have to make a few changes around here. We are going to tighten the security at the school and we are going to change the rules a bit. Everyone must now be inside the castle by 6 pm and to keep you all safe, I regret to inform you that Quittich will be cancelled for the remainder of the year." The noise in the hall had risen and students were groaning. Ginny just sat there trying to take everything in.

The Headmistresses voice had risen a bit, "I would also like to inform you that no one was killed in the recent attack, but many were injured. Those students are recovering very well, with the help of Madame Pomfrey, and should be up and about by the end of the week. Along with that, I regret to say that one student has gone missing. I cannot stress to you enough the seriousness of this event, I know that many of you would like to go home, but for now we feel that it is safer for you to stay here for now. Letters will be written to your parents about this and if they would like you home we can send you, but for now you will all be staying here. That is all the news I have for you now. Classes will resume tomorrow as planned and I hope that you will obey these new rules."

With that she sat down and the students went back to talking. Ginny sat at the table through the rest of the meal, listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation about Harry then went back up to the tower and snuggled back into her bed. She stayed there for the rest of the night.

The next morning Ginny got up and went to class. She seemed to be invisible to everyone and that's just how she wanted. By then everyone knew that Harry went missing. The new rumor echoed through the halls the whole day. After her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Lupin asked Ginny to stay behind.

"You wanted to see me Professor."

"Yes Ginny I did. You seemed a little off today. Not your normal self. You've been pretty quiet lately."

_I hope he doesn't pull the pity case on me. _Ginny thought to herself.

"I just haven't been in a very talkative mood today."

"Well all I wanted to tell you was that I'm here if you need anyone to talk to. This whole situation has got to be pretty tough on you. I know you and Harry were pretty close, but anyways, I just thought I would let you know, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Professor. I might take you up on that." Ginny said, trying to be nice. After all, he just wanted to help.

Ginny walked out of the classroom and continued the rest of the day. After all of her classes were done all Ginny wanted to do was be alone. She didn't want to go up to her room because Hermione would probably cross her path and want to talk. So she went to the only other place she could think of.

Ginny walked outside and felt free. The cool breeze was flowing through her hair and the smell of the trees was relaxing as can be. It was peaceful. She walked out toward the lake then slightly into the trees. There she found their tree, right where she had left it. She put her books down then sat down leaning up against the tree. Thoughts were running through her mind, about Harry and the whole situation. All she wanted to do was get away from all of it. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be at peace for a while.

As Ginny got comfortable a snowy white owl swooped down and landed beside her. Ginny's heart leapt as she saw there was a note attached to its leg.

_Harry's finally written. I wonder what it says. _Ginny thought.

Her hands were shaking as she untied the note from Hedwig's leg and held it in her hand. She stared at it for a few moments.

What are you doing? Just open it! But what if its bad news or something's wrong? What are you talking about? If something's wrong the necklace would tell you right? But what if the necklace doesn't work, maybe I'm not his one true love. Damn it Ginny, just open the fucking letter!

Ginny opened the piece of parchment and to her surprise found a long, well written letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have only been gone two days but it seems like it's been an eternity. Being away from you is tearing me apart. I love you very much and it's been pretty hard out here alone. I told you I would write when I was safe. So I am keeping my promise and doing that. I wont tell you were I am because, well I'm not really where I want to be. _

_I watch you everyday with the Mauroder's Map, just to check up on you. I see you spend a lot of time alone. I'm really sorry for leaving so quickly but there was nothing else I could do. But please don't hide from everyone because of me leaving. And don't deny that for being the reason you're alone. I know you better then you think I know you Ginevera Weasley. The time will pass fast, I promise, and then I'll be back in your arms._

_I love you Ginny and I always will. Whenever I feel down all I have to do is picture your face and everything seems to be better. Your beautiful hazel eyes and your glistening red hair, that's all it takes. Only Hedwig knows where I am, please don't write back just yet. Hedwig will let me know if you got the letter. I love you. Please be safe._

_Love,_

Harry 

Tears were streaming down the side of Ginny's face and onto the paper. She missed him so much and she knew he was right. He would be back and she shouldn't sit around waiting for him. She folded up the piece of parchment and stuck it inside her coat pocket. Ginny sat there for a little while longer, taking in all the outdoors had to offer. The beautiful trees and the peaceful lake as well as the thought of Harry, Ginny was complete. She gazed across the lake and thought about what Harry had written in the letter. She came up with one conclusion, Harry could write a love letter.

Up in the common room Ron was sitting in a big armchair actually doing his homework, but Hermione on the other hand was yelling about something.

"Err…I hate this, I hate this with a fiery passion. Damn it!"

"What do you hate now? I hope it's not me because that would be a bit bad on my account."

"No it's not you. It's this damn potions homework. It just isn't working out. I just…err."

"Wow, I would have never thought you would say that you HATE homework. This is a whole new side of you. I like it, it kind of turns me on." Hermione was frustrated enough, she didn't need Ron to be himself and get on her case as well.

"You know, you're not making anyone laugh." She snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry I find it quite amusing that's all." Ron said trying to control his laughing. "Look, just take a break from that and come over here and sit with me for a bit." Hermione looked at him with a little disgust. "Please, I promise I won't bite…well at least not hard."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He could always make her laugh. So to amuse him she got up and went over to the chair. She plopped herself next to him and threw her legs over his lap.

"There, now was that so hard?" Ron asked.

Hermione just smiled as Ron rubbed her legs. She reached up and ran her finger down his cheek. Ron took her hand and pulled it up to his lips for a kiss. She gazed into his eyes and realized how much she had missed him this past week. With everything that was going on, they had no time to themselves and now they were finally alone.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too, I love you so much." He pulled her close and placed his lips on hers. Ron pushed his tongue against her lips and danced around for a few moments.

They spent the rest of the night sitting together by the fire. They were safe together and there was nothing that would change it.


	9. Dreams

Chapter Eight - Dreams

It was a dark, cold night. The cool night air stung her lungs as Ginny breathed in and out. She was walking through what looked like a forest full of tangled branches that were everywhere. She pushed away the swatches and limbs that hung from the trees and blocking her path. The cool air soon became freezing. She knew she was getting closer. In the distance she could see a dark figure silhouetted by the light that drew from the full moon.

_She stepped closer to the subject and reached out to put her hand on its shoulder. The figure turned and grabbed her but the wrist. Ginny nearly jumped straight out of her skin. The figure was a person that wore a black cloak and hood that covered its face._

"_You're too late." The dark figure stated._

"_What do you mean? To late for what?" Ginny asked with a shaky voice._

_The person turned its head and nodded to the ground. And there, in front of Ginny's own eyes lied Harry sprawled across the ground, breathless. Ginny's breathing quickened as she started to panic._

"_No, he's not dead. It's not possible." Ginny said gasping for air that wouldn't fill her lungs._

"_Oh on the contrary my dear, it is possible and you have fallen right into my trap. Now it's your turn… to die."_

Ginny shot up from her bed with a racing heart and a cold sweat that covered her face and chest. Ginny looked around, unaware of where she was. She saw that she was in her dorm surrounded by the other sleeping Gryffindors. _What in the bloody hell was that?_ She looked around at the clock; it was about two A.M. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Ginny got up, threw on her robe, and went downstairs to the common room.

The room was dark and empty. With the flick of her wand Ginny started a fire then snuggled into a big armchair. She couldn't help but think that something had happened to Harry. The necklace was supposed to tell her if anything was wrong, right?

Ginny reached for the ruby chain that hung from her neck. _Harry, I hope you're okay_.She spent the rest of the night contemplating over what the dream was trying to tell her.

Ginny went down to breakfast the next morning and sat down next to Hermione.

"Wow, what happened to you? Did you go out and get drunk or something? You look like you have a hangover."

"I couldn't sleep last night. I had a bad dream."

Hermione looked at her friend with worried eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, well… I don't know. It just spooked me that's all." Ginny hadn't told her about the necklace, and this wasn't the time that she was going to.

About five minutes later Ron sat down in front of them then owls came swooping down from everywhere. The Daily Prophet and the new edition of The Scribbler landed in front of Hermione, but nothing for Ginny.

"I really wish Harry would write. I'm starting to get worried." Ginny said.

"How long has it been since the last letter?" Hermione asked.

"Three weeks. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. Time has probably got the best of him. Isn't that right Ron?" Hermione asked kicking him in the shins.

"Huh…right. He's probably just caught up in things."

Ginny spent the rest of breakfast quiet then went to her classes. It was Friday, so the weekend was at least one good thing to look forward to.

That night, Ginny couldn't sleep. She just kept tossing and turning. So she went downstairs and sat next to the fire. She kept replaying the dream over and over again in her head trying to get more out of it. All she could think about was the man in the cloak. Who was he? And who would want her dead along with Harry.

She spent the rest of the night in the chair and when the morning came Hermione asked her to join them as they went to Hogsmeade. It was they're first and maybe only trip of the year.

"Yeah, come on Ginny. It'll do you some good." Ron added.

"No thanks guys. I'd rather stay here and catch up on some homework. You two go out and have some fun. You guys deserve it."

"Alright, well we'll bring you back something. Don't work too hard."

"Okay, have fun you two." And with that, they were off.

Ginny did have a little homework to do, but mainly she just wanted to be by herself. So she made her way back to the common room and set herself up on the couch. The room was completely empty. Everyone had gone out to have some kind of fun. But Ginny had this sensation that she was being watched. So she got up and walked around. She peered into every corner and tight spot making sure no one was there.

After she finished examining every inch of the room she turned and went back to the couch. But before she could even get close to sitting down, Ginny heard a clunk from something hitting the floor. She flew around with her wand drawn, but she didn't see anyone.

Ginny what is wrong with you? You're just scaring yourself. No one's here, now lets just get back to the couch and everything will be fine.

So she gave on last glance around the room then turned. She looked up to see Harry standing right in front of her. She gave a loud yelp then jumped backwards and landed on the floor. Harry got down on one knee and hovered over her.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. After no word for three weeks Harry shows up and scares the shit out of her. But she was happy to see him anyway.

"Harry? Is it really you?" She looked at him even more closely and saw the huge emerald eyes peering through his glasses.

Ginny knew it was him when she saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "It is you!"

Harry helped her up then gave her a sweet, tender kiss.

"I missed you. I had to comeback to see you."

"I missed you too." Ginny flung her arms around his body and squeezed. Harry flinched and gave a sudden groan of pain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's nothing. I'll be fine."

"If you flinch when I hug you, you are certainly not fine. Let me see." Harry tried to fight back but it was no use. Ginny lifted up his shirt to find two big purple welts on Harry's abdomen. "Goodness Harry, what happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm here now and that's all that counts." Ginny knew he was hurting so she didn't push the subject.

"Okay, well let's get you upstairs and into a bed."

"No, it's not safe here. Come on." With that, Harry threw the invisibility cloak back on then took Ginny's hand and dragged her through the room and out the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?"

Harry hauled her through hallway after hallway and up staircases until he finally stopped at a large tapestry that hung on the wall. He dragged Ginny behind it and found a small inlet with a brick wall. Harry paced back and forth in front of it then opened the door that appeared in front of him. He signaled Ginny to go in as he followed her. They walked through the door to find a huge room with a big comfy bed in the middle of it. They were surrounded by the scent of vanilla candles and cinnamon sticks. They had entered the Room of Requirements.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure we were safe."

He reached for Ginny and pulled her close. He dipped his head and gave Ginny a kiss that soon turned into a fierce dance of passion between their mouths. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and crawled up with her. She rolled him over onto his back then gently started to unbutton his shirt. She stayed at his side carefully sliding off the shirt. She was careful not to touch the bruises on Harry's torso.

Harry slid the shirt off his shoulders and lied back down onto the feather soft bed. Ginny gently nuzzled the side of Harry's neck grazing the soft silky skin with her teeth before closing her lips against the tender skin. She sucked at his collarbone before moving to the back of his ear. Harry moaned softly while he nestled into the bed. She looked up to see him at peace then whispered into his ear, "Relax, You're safe now. Sleep."

Harry didn't argue, he was already dozing off. He looked like an angel. His breathing slowed and became less frequent. He was finally at peace after three weeks of running around; he was back with his love and calmly sleeping. Ginny slipped off Harry's glasses then slid in next to him and lied at his side. She pulled the silky comforter over them and rested next to her boyfriend. Harry rolled over and caught Ginny up by the waist. She leaned her back against his chest and listened to the soft sounds of Harry's breathing. The soothing feeling of Harry's chest relaxed her.

"I love you Harry." She didn't care if he heard her or not. Just because she said it made all the difference. They lay in each other's arms relaxed for a while.

"I love you too Ginny."

Ginny was standing alone in the dark forest. All she could see was the thick clumps of trees that were all around her. She heard a faint yell that was coming from a distance.

"Harry?" She called.

She heard another scream then started running. "HARRY!" She screamed. She ran toward the torturing noise shoving everything out of her way. She ran aimlessly through the thick woods, through branches and swatches jumping over whatever was blocking her path.

After running for what seemed for eternity, Ginny came to a clearing and was stopped in her tracks. She saw a ghastly sight that no one would ever want to see.

Harry was on his knees in front of dark, scary figure. Its wand was drawn and pointed straight at Harry's heart. Ginny walked lightly towards the pair, trying not to draw attention to herself. She came to a sudden stop when she saw a stream of light coming from the tip of the wand hitting Harry straight in the chest. She gasped at the site but held in her scream quickly covering her mouth."

"I can't believe I've got him, the infamous Harry Potter, after all this time. I've waited years for this and now, my dreams have finally come true. You put up a good fight Harry, but I guess it just wasn't good enough. Good bye Harry." Another stream of light came out of the wand hitting Harry in the heart this time. Harry fell to the ground.

Ginny screamed. She started to run toward the lifeless body that lay on the grass, but was stopped. The cloaked figure turned and a familiar face gave her a cocky grin that glistened in the moonlight.

Ginny woke abruptly from her dream. She was covered in cold beads of sweat and her breaths were short and quick. She looked around franticly looking for any clues of were she might be. She tried to sit up but was pinned down by a strong force that was around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry peacefully sleeping. She had soon realized what had happened.

Okay, it was only a dream. Only a dream.

She lifted Harry's lusty arm and crawled out from under it. She made her way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her face. She washed off the sticky sweat that clung to her then made her way back to Harry. She looked over at the clock and saw it was almost four. They had slept over six hours, so Ginny thought she would wake her love up.

She slid back into bed and moved Harry's arm over her once again. She stared at his striking facial features and memorized over them. She cupped the side of Harry's face and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. She leaned in and pressed her lips tenderly against his. Harry's eyelids flickered open to reveille his heavenly eyes. He swiftly moved his hand up to her cheek and gave into her kiss.

He rolled her over and placed himself on top of her never breaking their kiss. After a few moments Harry gently moved his lips away from hers and hovered over the warm body that he wanted so badly. She looked so sweet, so delectable. He wanted to swallow her whole.

"Hello" Harry said as he gave her a simple grin.

"Hi there."

Ginny looked up into Harry's glimmering emerald eyes and smiled back at him. He looked so different without his glasses, but oh did he ever look so hot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She sucked on his luscious lips wishing never to let them go.

Harry pulled away from their entangled tongues and leaned closer down into her neck. He grazed her silky soft skin with his teeth sucking at the tender parts of her neck. Ginny gave a quiet moan and moved her neck to one side to allow Harry to move about.

She ran her hands up and down Harry's toned abs giving him chills along the way. She made her way under his arms and onto his back. Every time Harry kissed a sensitive spot on her neck her fingers would dig into the tan flesh. Ginny pulled him down so his body was right on top of hers. Her lips made their way to his collarbone and to the tender spot on the back of his neck.

Ginny gasped as she felt Harry's nimble fingers slowly peer under her shirt. The feeling of the tips of his fingers made her arch her back and push against Harry's body as he made his way up her side and slowly lifted the shirt over Ginny's head. Harry looked down at her beautiful body admiring every inch of her.

The glow of the candles seemed to have taken over the room and the scene became a blur.

Ginny's eyes flickered open to find a scene of glowing candles and a dimly lit fire. She rolled over to find her love resting on his side faced in her direction. He looked calm and peaceful as if he was in heaven.

"Harry." Ginny whispered trying to wake him.

When he didn't respond she leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. But before she could make it, Harry caught her in a lip lock. He rolled over onto his back, still attached to her, and held her close hoping to never let her go. They kissed for a few moments then unlocked their lips. Ginny sat up and looked down at Harry. His eyes were gleaming from the glow of light and a smile slowly creped along his face. She returned the grin and gave a small giggle but her voice soon steadied.

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

Harry's smile soon turned into a concerned look. He could see that the look on her face was serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

He quickly sat up and reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. He slipped them on and looked over at his girlfriend with deep concern.

"Well…you see…ahh, I've been having these dreams. And they're not happy dreams that contain magical fairies and pretty pink flowers either."

"Well, what kind of dreams then?"

"They're about you…and about me."

Harry had a confused look on his face. He didn't get the whole picture yet.

"Remember when you gave me this necklace," Ginny said holding out the ruby chain that was hanging from her neck, "and you told me that it would tell us weather we are in trouble or not. Well I think it's trying to tell me something."

"What kind of dreams are you having Ginny?" Harry asked looking a little worried.

"The dreams I'm having are about you dy…dy…" Ginny couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She was too…scared.

"What is it? You can tell me anything; you know that. Just tell me what they're about."

"The dream's I'm having are about you dy…dy…they're about death. Your death."

Ginny pushed the words out of her mouth and into Harry's brain. He sat for a few moments with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't believe that Ginny could possibly have such dreams.

"Okay…tell me exactly what you saw."

Ginny told him everything about both of her dreams down to the very last detail. Harry sat the pondering for a second about what they could mean. He wasn't having dreams about any sort of death, but he did have feelings of being lost. That was why he had come back. He felt like he was being separated from Ginny, like she was no longer there with him.

"Harry…are you going to leave again?" Ginny asked breaking the silence. She was about ready to burst into tears at this point.

Harry didn't want to answer her because he had already known the answer. He had to leave. If he didn't he would have to deal with all the complications of school and the curiosity of all the teachers and members of the order.

"Ginny…I'm so sorry. I have to leave. If I stay now I'll just be putting everyone in even more danger then you already are. Please believe me."

"I understand." Ginny replied as her eyes quickly filled with puddles of tears. "Just this time would you please write me more often. I'm worried about you, just promise me that you'll write to let me you're okay."

"Alright, I promise. I love you Ginny and nothing will ever change that."

"I know. I love you too."

Harry wiped the tears from Ginny's eyes then embraced her with a hug. They held each other never wanting to let go.


	10. A Fight, A Letter, and An Apology

Chapter Nine – A Fight, A Letter, and An Apology

Harry sat on the bed and watched as Ginny walked out the door. With a click of the knob the door closed and Harry flopped back onto the bed and let out a sigh. He caught up with his breath and looked over at the clock, it was past eight.

"Aw, bugger." He said as he shot up from the bed and quickly threw on his clothes.

Harry put on his straggling shoes and threw the invisibility cloak over him as he made his way out of the room. He looked both ways down the hall checking if the coast was clear then quickly made his way to the One-Eyed Witch passage. He got out of Honeyduke's Cellar then into Hogsmeade. From there he apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Fred and George's joke shop. He made his way inside and then up the stairs. He opened the door at the top to find Fred and George relaxing after a long days work.

"Hey Harry, long day?" George asked as he saw that Harry looked extremely overwhelmed.

"Oh…yes actually. Thanks again for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Harry." George replied.

"Yeah, you're welcome here anytime. And don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Fred added.

"Thanks guys. I really need the time to figure things out."

Harry went to bed that night feeling better then he had felt in a long time, but he still couldn't help but thinking about Ginny's dreams. What did they mean? Was she having premonitions, or where they just dreams? These thoughts jumped around in his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ginny slowly made her way back up to the tower. As she climbed the stairs into the portrait hole she found Ron and Hermione fretting over something. She was soon spotted and Hermione ran to her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh. We where so worried. Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

"Other than the fact that you are cutting off my air supply, I'm fine." Ginny replied gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," Hermione released her then frantically began bombarding her with questions.

"Hermione relax, I'm fine."

"Then where the bloody hell, have you been?" Ron cut in.

"I just umm…." Ginny had to come up with an excuse of her extended leave of absence and she needed one fast. But the only thing going through her mind was the sight of Harry's beautiful emerald eyes hovering over her.

"Ginny!" Hermione said snapping her fingers in front of her face bringing Ginny out of her trance.

"Ah…sorry, I just needed to spend some time alone. I needed to get away from the confusion…the gossip. I had to do…. something."

"Well you spent a hell of a long time just 'thinking'." Ron snapped at her.

"You know what Ron? At least I actually have a brain to think with."

"I'll have you know that I have a brain and at least I don't use it to think about Harry all the bloody time. I swear that's all you ever do anymore. You mope around all the time expecting someone to comfort you and now you go off and disappear not telling anyone.

And you keep all these secrets, so you know what? You need to get over yourself!"

You could hear the gasp that had fallen over the room. This brought Ginny to tears. She had been riding on cloud nine and Ron had to come and ruin it. The anger was burning up inside her, but the tears where falling on the outside. Something came over Ginny, she was pissed and the next thing she knew was that her fist was in Ron's face and Ron was on the floor.

"How dare you say that to me, I can't believe you!"

Professor Lupin came out of his office to see what all the commotion was about. He stood by and watched as Ginny let Ron have it.

"You are so fucking full of yourself. I can't believe you would say that…to ME! I'm your own sister. At least I spend my time thinking of someone other than myself Ronald Weasley! So you know what…I think you're the one who needs to get over yourself."

The tears where still rolling down her cheeks but Ginny got the point out. She stomped up to her room and left Ron on the floor with a broken nose. Lupin went straight over to him and asked Hermione what had happened.

"Oh, he had to open his big mouth again. Come on Ron, we best get you to the hospital wing."

She helped him up and Lupin helped her get him to Madame Pomfrey as she told him the entire story.

"Well Ron, I hope that teaches you a lesson. Never mess with a woman."

Ginny stayed up in her room the rest of the night and slept until the next morning. When she had decided to get up she went down to the common room to find that everyone had already made their way down to breakfast, all except for one. Professor Lupin came out of his office and stood in the middle of the room.

"Good morning Ginny."

"Oh, good morning professor," She replied.

"Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Ah…sure," Ginny made her way through the room following him into his office.

"Please, sit down. Would you like some tea?" He asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Sure."

Lupin poured them both a cup of tea then sat down in the executive chair behind the desk.

"You know, that little stunt you pulled last night was a pretty risky thing to do. You could have permanently hurt your brother. Hitting another student is grounds for serious consequences."

"Yes I know sir. I'm very sorry for my actions last night. My stupid brother deserved it but it was the wrong thing to do. I guess I just…lost my head. It just made me so mad that my own brother would say that… to me! I'm his sister!"

"I know what you mean. What Ron did was very wrong. He should not have said what he said. I think Ron had it coming, but even so. You shouldn't have hit him." Lupin said in a stern voice.

"I know sir."

"Under the circumstances, I think I will let you off with a warning…this time. But if this happens again I will have to take immediate action. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, I promise it won't happen again."

"Well I should hope not. I hope Ron doesn't do that again; I wouldn't want him to feel the wrath of you. But there is one other thing I would like to ask you before you leave. Have you heard from Harry lately?"

"Um…" _Have I heard from him lately? Does spending a whole day in bed with him count?_ "… Yeah, actually I have."

"I had hoped so. How is he doing?"

"Well… I'm not completely sure. He's okay, alive, but he doesn't really tell me all the details. I'm in the dark just as much as everyone else is. I really wish he would write more often. I worry about him so much and that stupid brother of mine, I swear!"

"I know. Ron was way out of line. Well if you hear anything about him will you let me know, please?"

"Of course, thanks for the tea professor, but I really must be going."

"Alright, and remember, no more nose breaking."

Ginny smiled and nodded as she turned and left the room.

Harry had suddenly stopped spinning and stood in front of a tall wooded door of a house that seemed like it hadn't been opened in years, which was exactly what it was. The house stood alone in the countryside away from all the rustle and bustle of the city. Harry looked down at the address written on the piece of parchment then up to the numbers hanging on the door.

"Yep, this is the place."

Harry slid his hand into his packet and pulled out a copper key that seemed to be dull from the past years. He slid it into the lock and clicked it open. Harry turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. He walked into the doorway then shut it behind him.

He looked around the great room to find the furniture covered in white draperies as well as everything covered in dust. He stepped over to the fireplace where a sign hung. It read "Welcome to Godric's Hollow". Below it hung a picture of a man and wife along with their child.

Harry peered closer into the picture and saw that in fact the child was none other than himself and the man and wife, his parents. Harry reached out and ran his fingers across the frame leaving a line free of dust. At that moment the picture had started to come alive along with the rest of the room. The dust and white cloths were gone and cleaned up along with the rest of the house. Harry looked around to find not a gray, old, boarded up house, but a welcoming home that was bright and cheery.

"Welcome home Harry," he said to himself, "Welcome home."

The next few days were pretty uneventful in the Hogwarts castle. Other than the fact that Ron and Ginny wouldn't speak to each other, it seemed to be a pretty normal week.

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffendor table along with Hermione eating breakfast when the morning post arrived. An owl swooped down to drop a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in front of Hermione along with the other owls delivering mail. But what happened next shocked Ginny. A snowy white owl came through the window and landed on the table in front of her. Ginny untied the letter dangling from Hedwig's leg and slipped her a piece of bacon. Hedwig gave her a gentile nibble at her finger before flying away.

"Is it from Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ginny opened the unmarked letter and read it to herself.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_There are no words to describe how much I miss you. It has only been a few days since the last time I've seen you, but it seems like it's been an eternity. To keep my promise, I am writing to you._

_I've been looking into family stuff to find out some of the many mysteries of my life. I've also been keeping tabs on the news. There hasn't been much movement with Voldermort since what happened at school. It's getting a little suspicious, but that's nothing new._

_I can't wait to see you again. It hurts so much to be away from you. I love you so much and nothing can ever change that. I send all of my love to you. Please try to relax a little more. I will keep writing more often to keep you up on what is going on._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Please let everyone know that I'm fine and doing well and tell Lupin not to worry so much. I know how he is. See you!_

"So what does it say?" Hermione asked.

Ginny folded up the letter and slipped it into her pocket.

"He says that everything is fine and he's doing well. I guess he's looking into some family matters."

"Well that's good. At least he's alright."

A smile grew across Ginny's face as she thought about Harry and his beautiful eyes.

As they both went back to eating their breakfast Ron walked into the hall and sat next to Hermione.

"Well this is a good sign. You're actually sitting near each other. So have you decided to apologize yet Ron?"

"What! Why do I have to apologize? She's the one who broke my nose."

"Yeah, but that was your fault. If you hadn't said what you said, you wouldn't have ended up with a fist in your face." Ginny proved.

"She makes a good point Ron. You did say some pretty mean things to her."

"Fine! Fine! Ginny I'm sorry for what I said." Ron exclaimed.

"And…" Hermione nudged her elbow into his arm.

"And I promise I won't say something like that again. It was the wrong thing to do."

"Alright, I guess I have no choice but to accept your apology."

"Good. Now can I please eat? I'm starving." Ron said as he piled a huge amount of food on his plate and started to shovel it down.


	11. Christmas Part One Pretty White Snow

Chapter Ten – Christmas Part One – Pretty White Snow

The days had started to pass very quickly and to school year had soon come up on the holiday season. The castle was covered in glimmering, white snow that fell from the sky and looked like it was held in a snow globe. It was filled with the scent of cinnamon sticks and evergreen trees. The ghosts were caroling and students hopped around the school all giddy hoping that the last few days of term would soon go by so they could return to their families. It was a perfect scene of winter.

Up in Gryffendor tower Ginny sat in a big armchair clambered close to the fireplace. She was curled up in a blanket with a book in her hand. It was a perfect sight. The silence had taken over the room and the only thing you could hear was the crackling of the burning embers, which set a peaceful mood. But it didn't last long.

Ron walked in through the portrait hole along with Hermione and they were ranting about something as usual.

"I still can't believe they're going to do the stupid thing when they've cancelled every other stinking event that is so much better, like quittich."

"It's tradition Ron. The school has it every year." Hermione returned.

"Yeah, but quittich is a tradition too, but they cancelled that. Why do I have to go? I don't want to go to that bloody thing."

"One: because you're head boy and people will suspect something if you're not there, and two: because I said so!"

_Man, Ron is whipped._ Ginny thought to herself as she chimed into their conversation.

"So what is it you're whining about now Ron? Where don't you want to go?" Ginny asked as she peaked around the side of the chair.

"Oh, as usual, he doesn't want to go to the Winter Ball. I swear, you complain too much, it's just a dance, that's it." Hermione answered.

"Hermione I think the problem is that after three years of going to this ball he still can't dance." Hermione laughed as she made her way to the couch.

"Hey, that is not true. I can dance, well sort of. But that's not the point. Every year I'm obligated to go to this damn dance and it always turns out to be lame as ever."

"That's because you always go with some bloody pineapple that doesn't seem to know left from right."

Ron looked over at Ginny more confused than ever.

"Pineapple? What in the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Geez Ron, are you that thick? Wait don't answer that." Ron shot Ginny a dirty look. "A pineapple is a person with brown hair on the outside and blonde on the inside." Ron was still confused. "Do I have to spell it out for you? The girl is brunette but acts like a ditsy blonde."

"Ohhhhh, I see what you mean…wait…none of them where 'pineapples'." Ron said using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Two words for you Ron. Lavender Brown." Ginny said.

"Okay, before we get into all of Ron's past dates, lets get back to the point. Ron, you're going and that's all there is to it."

Ginny made a small whipping noise and tiny hand gesture under her breath.

"Besides, it's the last Winter Ball we'll ever get to go to and I don't want to miss it."

"Fine, fine! We'll go. How 'bout you Ginny? Want to join the festivities with us?" Ron asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I'm going to take the early train home. Are you coming to stay with us Hermione?"

"I'm going to spend a week with my parents first, then I'll be there for the rest of the holiday. That reminds me, if you would both excuse me, I have some last minute arrangements to make." Hermione got up from the couch and made her way up to her room.

Ginny then went back to her book and Ron…poor Ron, sat back on the couch and sulked.

The next week flew by. It was three day's before Christmas and Ginny was taking the early train home. She was up in her room doing some last minute packing. As she rummaged through her drawers she came across a velvet red box that once held the ruby necklace that Harry had given her. She missed Harry so. She missed his beautiful green eyes, his cheeky grin and even his messy raven hair. She was hoping that he would pay her a visit over the holidays, but from what he writes, it seems like she will have to go without.

Ginny packed the velvet box into her trunk along with the rest of what was left to pack. The next day she would take the Hogwarts Express back to London and spend the break at home.

_The room was spinning around. Everything looked like a big colorful blur that was faintly dimming. Ginny was falling down into what seemed like a bottomless pit that soon turned to complete darkness. Not knowing where she was going, Ginny fell. _

_The pressure from everything around her started to build as her legs and arms soon turned numb. Her head felt like it was going to burst as she reactively closed her eyes as she felt like she was being pulled through a long and narrow tube. She soon landed on what felt like a cold concrete floor. The pressure soon subsided and she could soon feel her limbs again, but her eyes were still sealed shut as slowly stood and tried to regain her stance._

_She looked around to find what looked like; well actually it didn't really look like anything. It was in fact concrete, lots and lots of concrete. There were gray floors, gray walls, even the ceilings were gray. The place was dimly lit by torches every fifty feet or so. _

"_Where the hell am I?" Questions started running through her mind. Where was she? How did she get there? Why was she there? She was stopped in her tracks when she heard faint voices that were slowing growing as they came closer. Ginny franticly looked around for some place to hide. She found an inlet inside the wall and moved as close as she could get out if the open space and into the shadows._

"_So how is the plan going Draco? Where do we stand?" A shrill, yet familiar voice asked._

"_Draco? What is that little ferret doing here? Where the hell am I?" Ginny silently asked herself._

"_I am just putting the finishing touches on it sir."_

"_Good, good. And what about Potter? Has he been found yet?" The voice asked again._

"_Umm, no sir. He would be the final touch. No one seems to know where he is. I am still working on his where abouts."_

_The two men stopped only feet from where Ginny was hiding. Ginny looked to find that it was indeed Draco Malfoy, but she could not see the man standing with him. _

"_Well then I suggest that you best find him then. He is the key to our plan Draco. Without him there is no reason for it. It will not be possible to carry it out if he is not found."_

"_What do they need Harry for? What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked herself once more._

"_Yes sir I know. All of our planning will be for nothing. The training and …"_

"_Yes Draco. Now you must find him and quickly. We are running out of time. We are to act fast if we are to succeed."_

_There was a loud clank that had almost made Ginny jump right out of her skin._

"'_tis time we go Draco. We mustn't be seen."_

_Draco and the other turned and continued walking but before they walked too far the unknown man turned to check and see if anyone was following them and that's how she saw it. Ginny caught a glimpse of an oh so familiar face that struck her with terror to see…_

"_Snape!"_

Ginny woke abruptly gasping for air. Sweat was trickling down the front of her face and her eyes were as wide as they could possibly get.

"Ginny dear, are you okay? I've been trying for ages to wake you up." Mrs. Weasley was hovering over Ginny's bed looking down at her.

"Oh…ah…sorry mum. I just…ah…I just had a bad dream."

"Well breakfast is ready. Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit… distraught." Mrs. Weasley asked with amazing concern in her face.

"Yes mum. I'll be…I'm fine. I'll be down in just a bit."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave her daughter one more concerned look before turning and walking out the door.

Ginny sat in her bed with a dazed and confused look. _What the hell was that all about?_ Ginny's mind was going all different ways, she couldn't concentrate. Thought after thought jumped in and out of her head. All she really needed to do now was get a hold of Harry, but she didn't know how. So she decided to get up and go have some breakfast before her head exploded with all the ideas in her head.

_What do Snape and Draco want with Harry? And what was the plan they were talking about? _She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head the rest of the day. Plus, she didn't even know if this dream of hers was real. The only thing she did know was that Harry is in danger.

The next day Ginny woke without any dreams or distractions. She went downstairs to find an empty kitchen. There was a note posted on the refrigerator from her mother.

_Ginny dear, didn't want to wake you. Your father left early for work and I have some errons to run. I'll be back this afternoon._ _Love you!_

After she read the note she went straight to making some breakfast. She was all alone for the day, something she rarely ever had time to enjoy. She had eaten her eggs and drank her coffee then headed for the living room. Since she was going to be alone, she thought that she should take advantage of it. She grabbed her book and an extra large blanket, and curled up in her favorite arm chair in front of the fire and went straight to reading.

After a couple hours of complete peacefulness, Ginny decided to go outside for a walk. She walked out into the yard which was freshly covered with a blanket of satin snow. She walked over to the ice-covered pond and sat on the bench that sat next to the willow tree. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she sat there with Harry after their afternoon walk.

She sat in silence as the everlasting snow started to fall from the clouds above. Everything was perfect, everything except the fact that Harry wasn't there. The tears began to roll down the side of her cheeks as she thought long and hard about the love of her life.

"I miss you Harry, please come back to me." Ginny asked waiting for and answer of some sort.

"I already have."

Startled, Ginny turned to find Harry standing right behind her. She leaped from the bench and launched herself at Harry. She clung tight to Harry's body as she cried her eyes out against his chest.

"Shhh….it's okay baby, its okay. I'm right here" Harry said trying to comfort her.

"Harry, I've missed you so much." Ginny said as her voice was muffled by Harry's coat.

She looked up into his eyes with tears in hers then stood up on her toes and crushed her lips against his. Their tongues intertwined and mouths were locked together for a few moments until finally Ginny let him go.

"Where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much." Ginny exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist once again.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am here now, right?" Ginny nodded her head against his chest. "Now come on, let's sit down."

Harry led her over to the bench she was just sitting on and sat down next to her. He saw that there were still tears in her eyes and moved his hand up and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. Please, I don't want that pretty face of yours covered in tears. Not after all the time it took to get here. You expect me to sit here and watch you cry your eyes out? No I don't think so." This made Ginny giggle.

"Harry, where have you been? I have so much to tell you, all the stories abut Ron and Hermione, and the fight we had, and ooo…" Harry put his index finger up to her lips to shush her.

"All in do time. First I was hoping that we didn't talk about all this right now. I just really came to see you, and talk about you. Can we go somewhere where we can talk…alone?"

Ginny nodded then led her boyfriend into the house and upstairs into her room.

"Won't your parents find us up here?" Harry asked.

"No, they're gone for the day." Ginny replied as she shut the door behind her and put silencing and locking charms on it just incase someone showed up. "Besides, I haven't really seen my parents since yesterday at breakfast. They are all busy getting ready for Christmas."

Ginny made her way over to the bed and sat next to Harry. They didn't say anything to each other, instead Ginny did he first thing that came to mind. She reached up once again and cradled Harry's face in her hands as she laid another _very_ passionate kiss on him. He was too irresistible for his own good. Harry let down his guard and gave in. He slowly moved his hand under Ginny's chin and around her neck. They kissed for a few moments until neither of them could breathe. Ginny released the now red lips that she had tackled and looked up into his eyes.

"I missed you. I've missed you _so _much." Ginny exclaimed as she snaked her arms once more around Harry.

Harry gave her a small laugh and a sigh as he held her close. A few silent yet loving moments went by before either of them even thought about speaking.

"I have something for you." Harry said, ending the moment.

"What? You brought me something?"

"Of course I did. You don't think I would come all this way to see you and not bring you a Christmas gift do you? How stupid do I look? I may not be the brightest color in the rainbow but I know better than to come empty handed at Christmas. Remember the time Ron forgot a gift for Hermione on her birthday, I really don't want to end up the way he did. He hurt for a week after that little incident." Harry said as he pulled two presents from the inside of his cloak. One was a medium sized package wrapped in red and gold paper, and the other was a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I don't know what to say."

"Well you could open them and then go from there." Harry said handing her the medium sized package first.

Ginny looked down at the package that she held then slowly started to open it. The anticipation was boiling up inside her. It was like she was a little kid and she had just came down the stairs and found all the presents that Santa had left her. When she finally had it fully opened she found a leather bound book. She opened it to reveal that it was a photo album. It was full of photos of friends and family along with tons of pictures of her and Harry.

"You made this?" Ginny asked trying to choke back the tears that she felt were coming.

"Yeah, well I had a little help from Hermione. She had given me all the pictures before I left, then I just put it together. I figured since I had something to remember you by that you should have something to remember me. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Ginny wrapped herself around Harry and kissed him. "I love it." She whispered into his ear.

Ginny composed herself then sat back. Harry handed her the next present, which was a small box. She untied the ribbon that was holding it closed and whipped the tears off her cheek. She opened the top of the box to find something she was not expecting, a key.

_A key. What the hell? This is a bit of a let down after the book._ Ginny thought to herself.

"It's a key." Ginny said with a face of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know a bit of a let down, but this key holds everything that I believe in and everything that I have searched for. Ginny, this is the key to my life."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I really don't understand."

"You don't have to, just promise me one thing. Promise that you will keep this close to you. Don't lose it. Promise me that whatever happens to me you will not give it up to anyone."

"Harry, that's two things."

"Just promise me, okay? Please, promise me you'll keep it forever."

"Okay, okay, I promise." Ginny agreed as she took off the chain that hung around her neck and slid the key onto it. She put the necklace back on and straightened it.

"There, does that count as being close to me?" She asked Harry. He just smiled and nodded. "Oh, wait a second."

Ginny got up and strolled over to her dresser. She rummaged through one of her drawers then pulled out a present wrapped in emerald green paper and a golden bow.

"Here," Ginny said handing the gift to Harry, "I got you something too."

"Oh…I don't know what to say." Harry said mockingly.

"There's no need to be a smartass." Ginny said as she handed the package to Harry.

Harry took up the package and opened it and found a box.

"It's a box."

"You know what, open the damn box smartass." Harry just smiled at this, he knew he was irritating the hell out of her, but she looked so cute all brawled up and he couldn't resist the chance.

He opened the box to find an envelope and a scarf, but not just any normal, store bought scarf. It was hand made with some of the softest fabric Harry had ever touched. It was Gryffindor colors intertwined together and tassels that hung on the end. Harry's expression was all that Ginny had to see to know he was happy.

Harry's mouth hung open in astonishment. He was speechless. No one had ever made anything for him. He always had gotten the hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley.

"Oh my…I seriously don't know what to say…I"

"Just say thanks." Ginny replied with a wide smile knowing that her gift was perfect.

"Ah…thank you." Harry said then reached over and laid another kiss on Ginny. "I love it." He wrapped the scarf around his neck and straightened it out. "There, how does it look?"

"Perfect."

Harry accepted the compliment then reached for the envelope, but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Um…you can read that later, after you leave."

"Ah…okay."

Harry and Ginny sat together admiring their gifts for a little while longer enjoying the time they had until they would soon depart from each other.

_This is going to be a great Christmas._ Ginny thought as she sat with Harry and watched the snow fall from the window hoping that it would never stop.


	12. Christmas Part Two Surprise For Everyone

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! For all of those who are out there and still reading I'm SORRY! Things have been crazy busy! Hope you enjoy what I have for you... and once again I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget you all. :o(**

Chapter Eleven – Christmas Part Two – A Surprise For Everyone

The snow was falling outside Ginny's window. It was light and flawless as it sailed down from the clouds onto he ground. Ginny was lying on her bed admiring the snow from her window and Harry was lying on top of her chest fast asleep. He was so exhausted from talking. Ginny had told him everything that had happened in the past weeks that he's been gone. They talked about the fight she had with Ron and both agreed that Ron wasn't the sharpest needle in the sewing kit, then Ginny told him about how whipped he was and then about the dream she had. He was talked out.

Ginny looked down at him. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping, he looked like an angel. Ginny regretted waking him up but she had no choice. Her parents would soon be home and there was no way she was going to let them find Harry, especially like this. Her parents wouldn't appreciate that Harry, who they hadn't seen or heard from since summer, showed up at their house and was lying on top of their daughter. Can you say awkward?

Ginny slowly ran her hand through Harry's brown, raven hair gently massaging the top of his head. Harry moaned as he slowly began to wake up.

"Five more minutes." Harry mumbled.

"Come on Harry, you know you have to get up."

"I don't wanna. It's warm right here." Harry whined as he nestled farther down into Ginny's shirt.

"Don't whine. You know I can resist you when you whine."

"That's why I do it." Harry said looking up and giving her a grin. Ginny smiled back then pulled him closer up to her face and laid her lips on his. Harry returned the kiss and took control of it wrapping his hand around the back of Ginny's neck deepening the kiss. They held for a few moments then Ginny pulled away.

"I don't want you to leave." Ginny said looking up into his eyes then pulling him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I just want to hold you forever."

"I know, but we'll be together soon, I promise."

Harry held her for a while then got up and started throwing on his jackets and wrapped his new scarf around his neck.

"It looks good on you. Makes you look sexy." Ginny said on a seductive voice.

Harry smiled at her then finished putting on his jacket. He walked over to her fixing his collar and laid a kiss on her. He pulled away and took the charms off the door, with a wave of his hand.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked awing at the fact that he didn't use a wand.

"Oh, I have been training, well sort of. This power just sort of came to me and I decided that I better learn how to use it because, well just because I thought it would be useful and it is."

Harry turned and walked out the door and walked down the stairs and to the back door. Ginny followed closely. Harry turned and found himself looking straight into Ginny's glistening hazel eyes.

"I love you." He whispered under his breath.

"I know, I love you too. Now, kiss me you fool." Ginny said bringing a smile to his face.

He leaned in and gave her one last passionate kiss followed by a hug then walked out if the house. He walked half way across the yard then turned to find Ginny standing in the doorway watching him walk away. He waved goodbye and she blew him a kiss.

As Harry walked into the forest he dropped his hand into his pocket and felt something. He pulled out an unmarked envelope. It was the one that Ginny had given him along with his present. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon sticks. It smelled like Ginny. Harry opened it to find a long letter so he found a tree and sat up next to it then started to read.

_Harry my love,_

_There are no words to express how much I love you. I miss you so much. Being away from you takes so much out of my life. I think the only thing that gets me through my day is the thought that you will soon come back to me and everything will be as it should. _

_The days are long and the nights even longer. Who ever come up with the saying "Time makes the heart grow fonder" was right. This time we have spent apart has made me realize how much I truly love you and has assured me that you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Harry and nothing will change that._

_Everyone here is so worried about you, as am I. I assure them that you are fine and doing well when they ask, but for some reason, every time I say I tell someone, it makes me doubt myself more and more because I realized that I really have no idea if you are fine or not. I think the person who asks the most is Professor Lupin. He cares so much about you and I know he doesn't want anything to happen to you._

_Please be careful Harry. I know this letter sounds really sappy and you're probably sitting there rolling your eyes right now but it's true. I know you better than you think I do, so don't try anything stupid. I love you so much Harry and I can't wait until all of this is over and then we can finally be together again. Please write often and don't keep me out of the loop, you know it bugs the hell out of me, and that's probably why you do it._

_We all send our love. Hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Harry finished the letter with a smile on his face and stuck it back into his pocket.

"She does know me so well."

The rest of the Christmas holiday went by pretty peacefully. On Christmas day the whole Weasley family gathered at the Burrow for a quiet dinner along with some friends.

Fred, George, and Charlie, as well as the newlyweds Bill and Fleur showed up. Ron finally decided to grace them with his presence along with Remus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks. It was a nice site to see.

Everyone was gathered around to dining room table filling their plates and making small conversation as dinner began. Everything was going pretty smoothly until the long awaited subject that everyone knew was coming, came up.

"Oh it's so nice of all of us to be here together." Mrs. Weasley said, "Too bad Harry couldn't be here with us. I hope he's doing alright wherever he is."

The table completely fell silent after that. Mrs. Weasley had just figured out what she had said. No one had the guts to talk, but they all did end up glancing over to Ginny. Eyes wandered everywhere. No one knew what to do. Harry was a sensitive subject to everyone, and the twins didn't want to rat Harry out. After a few more moments of silence, Ginny finally thought that everyone was being silly about this whole thing and decided to break the icy layer that had taken over.

"He's fine you know." Ginny said in calm voice.

Everyone suddenly turned their heads and stared at her, all in shock. "What?"

"I said that he's fine. I just talked with him. Well I didn't really _talk _to him, but I just got a letter from him." She said trying not to give away the fact that she had spent most of the day before making out with him on her bed.

"What? When? What did he say?" Remus asked.

"He said he was fine and that he's sorry he can't be with all of us on Christmas. He says that he misses everyone and that he would write soon." There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again. "You know you guys don't have to be afraid of talking about him in front of me."

Everyone just kind of looked at each other.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm not as young as you all make me out to be. I can handle you all talking about him in front of me. I'm not two you know."

Ginny didn't really intend to be mean. It's just the way her feelings came out. But still, no one said anything. She rolled her eyes then excused herself and got up from her seat.

"Wait, Ginny," She stopped in the doorway and turned to face all of them. "It's not that we don't think you can handle it. It's just that…we know the subject is a sensitive one and we don't want you to think that we don't care about you." Mr. Weasley said to his now mildly irate daughter.

"Yeah Ginny, we just don't want anything we say effect you in the wrong way." Charlie spoke up.

Ginny didn't say anything. She wasn't mad, she was just annoyed at the fact that everyone thought of her as a child and not a young adult, but before she could say anything something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A snowy white owl had landed outside the kitchen window. She went past everyone and walked over and opened the window. She let Hedwig in then saw that there was a package tied to the leg of the bird. She untied and opened it as she gave Hedwig a slice of ham and walked back into the dining room.

Everyone was talking among themselves wondering what had come over her. They all looked up when she entered the room staring into the small brown box. Inside there where small little wrapped boxes, that looked like presents. There was also a letter. She took it out and opened it.

_Hello Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate the holidays with you. It's too risky to come. I hope you understand are having a good time without me. With everything going on I still didn't forget you all. So here I send you your Christmas gifts. I hope you like them. I know I have gone all this time without writing and I am very sorry for that. _

_I send all of my love with Hedwig. Happy Christmas!_

_Harry _

This brought a smile to Ginny face.

"What is it Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked wondering what sort of thing could possibly bring a smile to her daughter's face.

Ginny read the letter to them and gave out the small tagged boxes to everyone. They all looked at them curiously wondering what small thing could Harry of possibly sent to all of them. Then out of the blue the gifts started to grow into the shape or form of what Harry had intended to give them. Then they all opened their presents.

Bill and Fleur got a late newlywed gift. Mad-Eye got a new flask and Ron was given some supplies for quiddich. They all opened their presents with awe and seemed to enjoy them, all except for one. Remus was still sitting with the neatly wrapped gift in front of him. There was a letter on top of it that was open and he was slowly reading it.

Ginny walked over to him and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"What's wrong Professor?"

Remus looked up at her with tears in his eyes and handed her the piece of parchment that seemed to cause this emotional outburst.

_Dear Remus,_

_Ginny has told me that you seemed to be the person who cares the most about me and also worries the most. I am writing to tell you that I truly and deeply appreciate it. Ever since Sirius has died I have always looked up to you as a father figure. _

_Please understand that I do have my reasons for leaving and that I never meant to hurt any of you. I miss you so dearly and I hope that this will soon be over and I can come back to a family. I hope this letter calms your nerves a bit and I really hope that you feel the same way when I say that I love you like a father. I never got the chance to say it to Sirius so I don't want to screw up and miss that chance with you._

_I found this while I was going through some old things and I thought that you would like to have it. I promise to write more often I hope that you are doing well._

_Happy Christmas! _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny looked up at the crying werewolf and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She thought it was the least she could do. He then turned back to the gift and unwrapped it. It was a picture that was framed. The picture was of himself along with Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, Harry's parents, and Harry as a baby and Remus was holding him. It was when Harry was just born. The werewolf seemed to remember that day so vividly. This again caused him to burst out in tears.

"He will always and forever be my son."

Later that night after everyone left Ginny went to throw away the box that held the gifts from Harry. She picked it up to find that there was still something in it. There was still a small gift that she must have not noticed at first. She took it out and held it in her hand. The gift grew into a small flat box that read on the tag _To Ginny, with all of my love! _

Ginny tore off the wrapping wondering what else he sent her. She didn't expect to get anything else after what she had gotten the day before. She popped open the box to find a picture of the two of them. They where sitting together in the garden at the Burrow and they where laughing. The picture continued to move as Harry leaned over and kissed her.

Under the picture there was a note.

_Something to add to the album._

The picture brought a smile to her face as she remembered the good times they spent together.


	13. Acquaintances

Chapter Twelve – Acquaintances

The weather still chilled the air as students returned to school for their second term. Snow still fell and the lake was still frozen but somehow they all managed to get through the first few weeks of the New Year.

Up in Gryffindor tower, Ginny sat in her usual armchair huddled close to the fire and doing the dreadful assignments that every teacher of hers seemed to give her as a welcome back present. In the couch opposite of her sat Hermione and Ron. They both also seemed to have been given a load of work.

"I hate Astronomy! Someone please remind me why I'm taking it again." Ron complained as he slammed down his quill on top of the homework lying in front of him.

"Because you want to become an Auror. You said it yourself at the beginning of this year." Hermione answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. I think I'm gonna change what I said and say that I want to become a professional quiddich player. You don't need to know what balls of flaming gas that are thousands of miles away mean. Hell, you don't even have to know a damn thing; all you have to do is know how to play the game, look at Krum. He has peas for brains but he makes a living out of it." Ron slightly laughed at his comment.

"Yeah well do you really think I would be going out with an incompetent dumb ass that doesn't even have a brain?"

"Well you never know. You did fall for Krum in fourth year Hermione." Ginny retorted.

Hermione glared at the red haired girl then threw a pillow at her. Ginny ended up catching it and then tossing it back at her, smacking her clear across the face.

"You know Hermione, violence is not the answer." Ginny laughed as she could tell that Hermione wanted to say something very obscene but would never give into the use of foul language, well at least most of the time.

"So what are you two up too this weekend?" Ginny asked smoothly changing the subject.

"Well, we where thinking of going to Hogsmeade. There are only a few trips this year and we might as well take advantage of the chance to get out of here for a bit." Ron replied tossing his homework on the table in front of him.

"You should come Ginny. It'll be fun. We can do some shopping." Hermione said fixing her hair.

"Sure, why not. We can drag Ron into all he girly shops and dress him up in drag."

"WHAT!" Ron almost choked on his tongue.

"Well at least I know you listen" Ginny said between her laughs.

That Saturday Ginny got up and threw on a pair of jeans and her heavy snow jacket along with her trainers and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where Ron and Hermione where already waiting for her. They ate pretty quickly then made their way into town.

"Hey we should stop into Fred and George's new shop weren't they supposed to be opening it up this month?" Ginny asked as they walked along the windy path.

"Oh I hope so. I need to stock up on some supplies."

"Now Ron, you can't go doing that. You're Head Boy; you need to set an example for all the rest of the students." Hermione said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be such a stick in the mud. Besides, I wasn't going to get anything seriously damaging, just some little things."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys, I swear."

They finally reached the little town and immediately spotted the Joke shop. It wasn't hard to find being that it was the stuck out the most among all the other shops. It was painted in bright, vibrant colors with a sign that read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" atop of it then under it said "Grand Opening". The three of them walked to the entrance of the shop and opened the door to find the shop overflowing with students. It was so loud you could barely hear themselves talk.

As they pushed their way through the crowd Ginny looked around and saw a store filled with anything she could possibly imagine. The shelves where stocked full of the newest products and even classics. Anything she wanted right in front of her eyes.

"Oi, Fred! Would you look who it is?" George yelled from the top of the staircase that has wound up the back wall of the store.

"Well if it isn't our own flesh and blood coming to see their big brother's success." Fred said stepping out from the back room.

"This is amazing. It's so impressive, and to think it wasn't too long ago that you where working out of your bedroom back at home dodging Mum's yells and screams."

"Well believe it little sister because this is just part if our empire. We still have the shop in Diagon Alley and…"

"We're opening two more, one in Surry and one in Oxford." Fred and George stated in a matter-of-fact way, completing each other's sentences.

"Well excuse me."

There was a yell from the back calling for the twin brothers. "Yeah we're coming!"

"Well it's been nice chatting with you but we must be getting back. Time is money you know."

They bid goodbye and went back to work. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione took a look around the shop and browsed for a while. Eventually a rumble in Ron's stomach bid them out of the shop and on their way down to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

As they walk past the shops, there was one that Ginny just couldn't resist. The window was full of little trinkets and small things that she couldn't resist but to go in.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna pop into this shop for a moment. I'll catch up to you."

"No we can go in with you Ginny, its okay." Hermione said following the young red head. But a grown from her boyfriend stopped her.

"No Hermione it's okay. Besides, I have a feeling that if you don't get some food in Ron's system soon he's going to die of starvation." Ginny waved them on and told them she would meet up with them there.

Ginny opened the door to the shop and heard the bell chime above it. She walked in and shut the door firmly behind her. The tiny store was full of cluttered shelves full little things, from miniature ornaments to candles and incenses. The air smelled of lavender and vanilla as she stepped further in removing the beanie atop her head.

There didn't look like anyone was there except for her. She stepped lightly around the counter in the front and went over to a free-standing shelve that was sitting in the middle of the store.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She called out making her presence known. She glanced up and down the racks admiring all the small things. On one of the racks she found a shelf of hair clips. She ran her eyes up and down all of them and finally landed on one that caught her eye.

It was a hair comb with a dragonfly on the top. The golden spokes sparkled in the lights as Ginny picked it up bring it to her for a closer look. But what really made Ginny stop and look at that particular comb was that it reminded her of Harry, the jewels that covered the dragonfly where very bright and vibrant emeralds, just like Harry's eyes. With knowing that Ginny couldn't help but try it on. She pulled back her hair and stuck the comb in it holding the long locks of red firmly behind her head.

"It looks good on you."

A voice startled Ginny out of her thoughts as she jumped slightly. She turned her head towards the sound of the voice finding a middle aged woman standing in the doorway of what looked like the back room.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Her voice calm and sweet came toward the now heavily breathing girl.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't expect anyone to …ah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to try it on, it just looked, well it just reminded me of something." Ginny said in a panicky voice, trying to calm her nerves.

"No, don't be sorry. You may try what ever you like. Besides, it looks nice in you. Here, take a look." The woman said grabbing a mirror that hung on the wall and walked towards Ginny.

The woman held the mirror out in front of her as Ginny looked at herself. The woman was right. The emerald stones went perfectly along with her glistening red hair.

"My name's Mona. I'm the owner." She said holding out her hand.

"Ginny, it's very nice to meet you." Ginny said accepting the woman's hand politely.

"I must say, I have been coming here for three years and I have never seen this place before. It's so…quaint."

"Well that's probably because I just opened it this summer, and thank you. That's what I was going for a quaint little store that would draw in young girls like you." Mona answered smiling friendly at Ginny.

"If you don't mind me asking you said that comb reminded you of something, what does it remind you of?"

"Oh, umm, actually it reminds me of someone."

"Really, a boyfriend perhaps?" Mona asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes actually. How did you know?"

"Oh honey you can't hide the look in your eyes. You must really love this boy. I can see it in you. I once held that some look you have. You try to hide all of your emotions inside but your eyes never lie."

Ginny blushed slightly not knowing what to do or say. But Ginny knew exactly what she meant. She had spent all this time holding in all her emotions, hiding all of her feelings for Harry inside. She hadn't told anyone about the love they shared or the true feelings they had for each other. So when she heard Mona say that she saw it in her eyes, Ginny wasn't the least bit surprised.

"You know what; I think I'll take this." Ginny said pulling the comb out of her hair and setting it on the counter. She paid Mona for it then stuffed it into her purse. "It was nice meeting you, but I really need to get back to my friends."

"It was nice meeting you too Ginny. Come back soon okay?"

Ginny nodded and said goodbye as she put her beanie back on and walked out the door. As she did, she couldn't help but feel that she had made a friend. Mona's kind words set into Ginny's head as she made her way towards the restaurant.

Before Ginny got to far down the street a strong force latched onto her coat and violently pulled her off the main street and into a small alleyway. She was dragged backwards with a hand firmly latched over her mouth muffling the screams that came out. She didn't even have a chance to see her attacker before she was violently pushed against a hard stone wall causing her to let out a loud grunt and her eyes to latch shut.

There was an unbearable pain that shot up her back and to her head. The hand still firmly clasped over her mouth she could do nothing but to wait for the pain to subside. The strong form of her attacker was pushed up against her pinning her against the cold wall. With her hands pinned to her side and the attacker's leg in between hers, Ginny had no way to fight.

After the dizziness in her head subsided Ginny opened her now watery eyes to a tall blurry form dressed in black. The firm hand now pulled away from her mouth allowing her to talk. Soon enough the fuzziness melted away and she could see her attacker face to face. But nothing had prepared her for who she was about to see.

"Malfoy?"


	14. A Little Chit Chat

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I've been so busy that it totally slipped my mind to post this for you all... thank you to whoever reminded me. (Sorry I forgot who sent me the review. :o( ) But I owe you. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen – A Little Chit Chat

"Hello Weaslette."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her, mere inches from her face, stood the face of the enemy, Draco Malfoy. He was so close she could feel his warm breath hovering over her cold cheek. All the sudden she had nothing to say. It seemed like the wind had just been knocked out of her. All she could do is stare into the silvery eyes of the enemy.

"Miss me?" Draco asked in an oh so cocky way.

Her breathing was labored and her insides where trembling but she knew she couldn't show him fear because that would be giving him exactly what he wanted. So she wiped the nervous and fearful look that had settled on her face off and started straight into his eyes.

"What the hell do you want traitor?" Ginny spat at him. "I'm surprised you even have the guts to show that pretty little face of yours in public."

"Well, well, well, look who's got an attitude. It seems that some of your boyfriends' temper has rubbed off on you."

"What do you want you fucking ferret?" Ginny sneered trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Whoa, she even has a mouth on her. I think you need to be taught some manners." Draco said slightly lifting her body off the wall and forcefully throwing it back against it once again.

Ginny let out a yelp as she felt her head hit the stone cold bricks behind her once again. With her head once again throbbing, Ginny automatically shut her eyes to ease the pain.

"What can't handle a little pain Weasley?"

Ginny, being quick on her toes instantly made a comeback. "No I can handle pain; I just can't handle looking at your hideous face."

"Ha, funny Weasley, but I think you should be a little bit nicer to me because from what I can see, I have the advantage here." Draco sneered as he pressed his arm that was now across her neck pinning her to the wall, harder into her throat causing her breaths to become short and quick.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked again gasping for air.

"You know what I want. Where is he?"

Ginny bluntly asked, "Where's who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Weaslette. I know that you know where Potter is. He is your boyfriend after all."

"He's not my boyfriend," Ginny sneered still short on breath.

"Look, you may be able to fool your preppy little friends into thinking that there is nothing going on between you and Potter, but you can't fool me! I'm not that naive. Yeah I know you too broke up before the end of last year. And yes I knew you where never together over the summer. But I also know that you too got back together and played it off as a 'just friends' bit." Draco stepped closer to her. "I know that you too snuck off together without anyone knowing and I know that you two where in fact on the quiddich pitch being all lovey dovey before he disappeared."

Ginny went wide eyed and felt a gasp coming up her throat but never made it out because she could barely breathe as it was. But that didn't stop her from saying anything.

"You know they have a word for people like you Malfoy, it's called STALKER!"

"Yeah well it doesn't look like you can do anything about it, now can you? So again, tell me where he is."

"I don't know where he is."

"Like hell, you don't. You expect me to believe that you have no clue where your lover is. No, I don't think so."

"I don't know where he is Malfoy!"

"And if you did?" Draco asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Ginny's eyes went narrow and looked straight into his eyes as she gritted her teeth. "There's no way in hell I would tell you."

"That's what I thought."

Draco then grabbed the font of her coat once again, with both hands and turned her around and slammed her against the opposite wall with just as much force as the first blow to Ginny's head. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small vile of clear liquid then held it if front of her face.

"Do you know what this is?"

Of course she knew what it was; she wasn't stupid, "Veritasurm." She grunted as her head pounded.

"That's right, and do you know what it's for?" He asked as if he where talking to a two year old.

"It's truth serum."

"Right again. I guess you're not as dumb as you look." He said cockily. "Alright now here's the deal. I'm gonna ask you one more time where Potter is and you're gonna answer me because I really don't want to put up a fight and force this icky substance down your throat. It's way to much work on my part. So what do you say? Just tell me what I want to hear and I won't have to hurt you."

Ginny looked him straight in the eyes, "Read my lips Malfoy. I. Do. Not. Know. Where. He. Is. You can force that shit down my throat if you really want to but you're going to come up with the same damn answer as I told you before. And even if I had any idea of where he was you would never find out. You know why, because you are the amazing bouncing ferret that cannot be trusted even if it meant someone's life was in danger."

Draco just stood there, one hand still clutched onto her coat and the other holding the bottle of potion, trying to decide whether she was really telling the truth or just playing him. "You have no idea what happened that night Weaslette."

"Oh really? So it was just my imagination that created the scenario where you and Snape turned on Dumbledore and ended up killing him. It's all something I created in my head, uh-uh, no way." Ginny sneered.

"You didn't see anything! You have no idea what went on that night. Neither did your boyfriend and if you know what's good for you, you may just want to listen to me on this—

"WHY! Why in the hell should I listen to you? You are nothing but slimy, evil, little ferret that can't be trusted!"

Draco's anger was raging he was ready to loose control. Blood was rushing through his veins like a dam had just burst open. With this feeling running through him his slammed the rest of his body up against hers and whispered in her ear in a matter-of-fact way. "Because you may just value your life."


	15. In the Dark

Chapter Fourteen – In the Dark

Ginny slowly made her way to the Three Broomsticks to join Ron and Hermione. She had been gone much longer than she had expected. She stared ahead of her watching the snow fall lightly from the cloudy sky above her as she was caught up in her thoughts. She was still in shock of what had just happened.

"_Is that a threat Malfoy?"_

"_Look I need to know where Potter is."_

"_Why so you can send your fellow death eaters after him and kill him? No, there is no way in hell –_

"_LOOK!" Draco said practically screaming in her face. "If I don't find Potter, he is going to die. I am not who you think I am. I never have been but I know what is planned for Potter's future and if I don't find him before they do I guarantee you that he WILL die."_

_Ginny searched his cold silvery eyes that seemed to have turned into a somewhat caring look. She couldn't decide whether to believe what he was saying or if it was just another trick he was playing. How could she believe the one person who had been her enemy for years?_

"_How can I trust that what you're saying is true? After all this time of being enemies you want me to believe you? How can I? For all I know you just want to find him and take him to Voldermort yourself."_

"_I don't know how to make you trust me, but you have to. You don't know where Potter is, fine. But he is in trouble and he needs to be warned, so I'm going after him." Draco released her from his embrace and took a few steps back. He stuffed the potion into his coat and looked back up at her_

"_You can't tell anyone we met. If you do, you'll probably end up dead along with me and Potter, so just don't." He gave her a dead serious look then flipped his hood back over his head._

"_Wait, why do you want to help him so much? After all this time of being enemies, why?" Ginny asked with a look of disbelief._

_Draco looked up into her eyes, "Because I've made some terrible mistakes in my life and I realized that I need to make some changes." He gave her one last look before disappearing and leaving her alone in the alley way. _

Ginny walked inside the restaurant and scanned the room. She quickly spotted Hermione and Ron sitting at a table in the corner of the grand room and made her way over.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw her enter the room. "Where have you been? We where starting to get worried."

Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and across from her brother. "I'm sorry; I got…ah… caught up, lost track of time."

"That's okay we where just getting worried."

"Sorry, I was just having a chat with the shop owner, that's all."

Ron took one look at his sister's eyes and knew there was something else going on. There was always this gleam in her eyes that gave her away when she wasn't being completely honest. "Are you okay Ginny? You look…well to tell you the truth you like you have just seen a ghost."

In a way she had, Draco Malfoy, the death eater in training that had disappeared almost a year ago, had just cornered her in an alley and told her that Harry was going to die if he didn't find him first. Now you could call that, grounds for looking so terrified.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Ginny? Your hands are trembling." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny looked down at her hands and saw that they in fact where shaking. She grasped them together and brought them up to her mouth and blew warm air into them. "I'm just a bit cold is all, forgot my gloves." She said with a small smirk.

Hermione and Ron gave her unbelieving looks, but shrugged it off.

Ginny sat up on her dorm, in the window seat of her room. She looked out across the school grounds and watched the snow fall slowly and peacefully. In her lap she had a quill and some parchment with the words "Dear Harry" written at the top. She had planned to write to Harry, but what she couldn't figure out was what to tell him.

She had been replaying Draco's words over and over in her head. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Ginny couldn't help but think that Draco was telling the truth. There was something that she saw in his eyes that gave it away, a look of care, a look of fear. But what she couldn't imagine doing was, trusting him. He had always been her enemy, and nothing that he has ever done or said has been good to her. So this brought Ginny to a dilemma.

She had two choices, to tell Harry or not to tell, but the question is, should she believe what Draco said, or not? In the very rare case that he was telling the truth and Ginny told Harry about it, he may end up dead, but if Draco was lying and she told Harry then he may end up in trouble….

But then again, if she didn't tell Harry anything he may end up in trouble anyways. So anyway she went, he was most likely screwed. Thoughts like these kept running through her head. _Bloody hell, am I confused._

So to be safe, Ginny decided to keep her little meeting with Draco to herself until she figured everything out. There were some serious things to consider and she knew it was going to take a little more time then a day.

_I miss you. _Ginny scribbled on. _How is everything going? We got your presents. It was so thoughtful of you to get everyone something. Remus was certainly touched at the picture. It made him cry. I mean actually brought tears to his eyes. _Ginny laughed at the memory of it.

_I love you Harry. I hope you know that. _Ginny wrote on a more serious note. _I want you to be careful with whatever you are doing okay? You never know who may be out there looking for you. _Tears began to run down the side of Ginny's face as she continued writing. _Please be safe, and please continue writing. I want to know how everything is, okay. _A few tears fell onto the piece of parchment. _I love you, please be safe. Always and forever, Ginny._ She finished signing and folded the piece of parchment then slipped it into an enveloped and sealed it with a kiss before she sent it off with Pig.

Over in the head's common room, Ron and Hermione where sitting together on the couch, snuggling for warmth next to the fire. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap leading her head against his chest with a blanket lying across her.

Ron looked down at the peaceful face of his girlfriend snoozing. She looked like an angel when she slept. _It's a shame I have to wake her up._ He thought. Ron brushed the loose strains of hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

Hermione began to stir and finally opened her eyes to the hansom red head that was staring at her. "Hi." She said groggily. Ron just smiled. Hermione arched her back and stretched herself out before looking back up at Ron. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's a little after ten." Ron replied gently running his fingers through her hair. "We should get you to bed before you fall asleep on me again." He smiled.

"But you are just so comfy." Hermione laughed snuggling back into Ron.

Ron smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her. After a few silent moments he spoke. "I have a question for you."

"Hmm…" She asked as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Is it just me, or do you think Ginny is hiding something from us? Today when she got to the Three Broomsticks she was acting very odd."

"Yeah," Hermione said propping herself up so she was sitting up, "I caught onto that. She was acting very strange. I have a felling she wasn't telling us the whole story about what she did."

Ron sat with a thoughtful look on his face. "I should confront her about it. See what's going on."

"Uh-uh, no way! Remember the last time you confronted her about something? You ended up yelling at her and she ended up giving you a broken nose. I am **not** letting that happen again. Just wait it out. I'm sure if it was something important she would tell us. You should trust her more." Hermione eyed him.

"I do trust her! I would just like to know what is going on. I hate being left in the dark." Hermione broke out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh darling, I hate to say it, but you are always in the dark." She laughed some more.

"Which is exactly why I would like to know what is going on, it's just my nature? I'm a big brother, what can I say? She's my only sister and yes I may be a little over protective, but that's my job." Ron pressed.

Hermione smiled at him. "I know, you are just trying to be a brother, I understand. But I think we should trust her this time. She'll tell us if we need to know, when has she not?" Ron just shrugged. "You know, you look very sexy when you're flustered." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, really?" Hermione nodded. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Ron leaned down and attacked the side of Hermione's neck with his mouth. She started laughing, but it slowly turned into a moan as he slowly and caringly kissed and sucked at the sensitive spot on the back of her neck.

"You know," Hermione broke out, "I could get used to getting you upset."

Ron smiled against her skin and continued oh his journey from her neck down to her chest and over to the other side, leaving small love bites along the way. He continued kissing her neck as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you." Ron whispered into her ear.

This brought a smile to Hermione's lips. "I love you too."

Ron moved away from her neck and looked into her gleaming hazel eyes and smiled. It was a tender moment for both of them. There was nothing fake or cliché about it, just true and real love. "My life is nothing without you, Hermione." He said in a very low tone.

Hermione smiled at him and moved her hand to the side of his face. She caressed his cheek with the side of her hand. "I know." She moved her hand around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
